A Monster Mystery Tale
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Sequel to The Curious Case Of Christina. When Christina's grandmother asks Christina and her friends for help in solving Alissa's murder they willingly accept unaware of just how dangerous this will be.
1. Chapter 1

After their fall out of the mirror and the realization that they were in Ever After Christina found it hard to breathe. As Duncan helped Clawdeen to her feet, Shaggy sat with Christina on the floor walking her through deep breathing. Just like he had to all those months ago. Just like he had to after her tearful confession a few weeks ago. After she had calmed down Shaggy pulled her to her feet and gently asked if she knew _where _in Ever After they were. Christina quietly shook her head no. she had no clue. True, it was possible to travel by mirror but usually, you had to tell it where to take you. This was not the case.

"Welcome home, Christina", a regal voice chuckled.

Startled by the voice, the group turned to see...

"Y-y-y-you're Maleficent!", Christina whispered with fear, raising her wand. Sensing her fear, Shaggy embraced her while Duncan and Clawdeen growled assuming battle stances. "Mistress of Darkness and Evil! The most powerful Dark Fae ever after!"

"Indeed, my dear."

"You brought us here! Why?", Christina demanded, finding her courage. "What do you want with us?"

"I only wanted you, my dear Christina", the elder fae replied. "The others got caught up in the spell, by mistake."

"Me?! Why do you want me?"

"I need your help", she sighed defeatedly, looking away, shocking them all at this admission. "The mystery of your mother's death is still a mystery, one the so-called 'Authorities' aren't even trying to solve. I believe she was murdered; but how, why, and who is responsible? However, my hands are magically tied. I can do nothing until the truth is exposed. It is up to you to get justice for her."

"You're evil, so why do you even care?", Christina asked skeptically.

"Because I may be evil, but...", the elder fae said softly, turning back to look in Christina's eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek, "no matter the years, distance, or disagreements: a _**mother**_ never stops loving her child with all her heart."

Christina fainted.

…...

* * *

When Christina woke the room was still spinning.

"What happened?" she groaned as she scrunched her eyes shut.

"You fainted," Maleficent chuckled.

Hearing her voice, Christina shot to her feet. Shaggy caught her as she stumbled. Christina looked up at Maleficent in shock. There was no way. Absolutely no way _**Maleficent **_was her GRANDMOTHER. No, no, it couldn't be true it just couldn't be true. Could it? No, it couldn't have been true. Christina vividly remembered her mother tell her that her grandmother passed away when she had asked about it. Her mother wouldn't have lied to her! Would she?

NO.

"You're lying! Mom told me my grandmother was dead," Christina said her eyes blazing red in anger and confusion.

Maleficent despite the few tears that rolled down her cheeks remained perfectly calm.

"I see. I suppose I should not be surprised that she told you that, given that we argued the last time I saw her and stormed out saying that I was dead to her. I pushed too hard for her to follow in my footsteps, as her sister Lucinda did Yes, your Aunt Lucinda-mother of your cousin Faybelle-is also my daughter. But she hated her sister, and refuses to help me in this."

"I-I-I still don't believe you!"

"Then here is proof", she replied, pulling up her sleeve to reveal her dragon mark. "Only certain dark fae bear this mark; only one a generation in a family line. Your mother hid hers magically, denying her full power and potential."

"That proves you're lying! I don't have that mark!"

"But you do, my dear", she smiled, stepping closer, reaching for her hair. Christina flinched away at first, but the elder fae lifted her long hair, to reveal in the mirror the mark on the back of her neck!

"Diablo saw it once when I sent him to check on you and your parents when you were a baby." The raven in question squawked in agreement.

Christina was still in denial as she hid her face in Shaggy's chest. She didn't want to believe any of it. None of it could be true none of it was.

"You don't remember do you, Christina?" Maleficent asked quietly.

"Remember what?"

"This," Maleficent said pointing toward her mirror which had sparked to life again.

…...

* * *

Maleficent peered through the trees as her young granddaughter ran after the butterflies flying in and around the garden. Alissa was inside but Maleficent could see that she too was keeping a close eye on Christina through the window. Such a carefree child untouched by the harsh realities of the world. Maleficent couldn't help but smile as her granddaughter's laughter rang through the air like the tinkling of a bell. The Queen of the Dark Fae lost all track of time watching Christina. When she finally turned to go she was saddened by the prospect of never properly meeting her granddaughter.

"Hello,"

Maleficent turned to see Christina staring up at her wide-eyed and curious.

"Hello, little one," Maleficent greeted softly. "Let's have a look at you,"

Maleficent gently lifted Christina from the ground as she studied her.

_She looks so much like her mother._

"Pretty, pretty," Christina giggled as she looked at Maleficent's horns

Maleficent wanted to run off with Christina and she might have if Alissa hadn't come looking for Christina. Setting her granddaughter down Maleficent pressed a finger to her lips to let the girl know not to say anything before turning her toward home and urging her onward.

…...

* * *

The image in the mirror rippled and faded away leaving Christina even more confused. She shook her head as she tried to make sense of it all. Christina was so confused. Yes, she remembered it but she could have sworn she dreamt it. It wasn't real.

"Whoa, Christy," Clawdeen gasped as Christina started to panic again.

The room was spinning and Christina felt numb all over. Numb but also boiling hot. The voices of those around her faded to a mere echo as Christina curled in on herself. no, no, no.

No.

…...

* * *

Shaggy sank to the floor with Christina who had curled herself into a ball. She was overwhelmed, confused and, hurting. Shaggy just knew she was.

"Christina, Christina, it's okay. I'm right here, okay?" Shaggy whispered as he made a desperate grab for Christina's hands.

"It was a dream, it was a dream," Christina mumbled over and over again.

Diablo flew over to Christina as she slowly looked at everyone, still breathing heavily the panic and confusion clear. Christina stared at the raven who stared back at her before hopping onto her arm. He cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner as a wave of memories began to tumble and fall on Christina like a waterfall.

…...

* * *

Ten-year-old Christina sat cross-legged on the rug in her bedroom. The window was left open letting in the gentle breeze and the occasional butterfly. Her sketchbook lay open on her lap a half-finished drawing of her teddy bear on the page.

"Christina, can you come here?"

"Coming,"

Christina closed her sketchbook and stood up placing on her bed. She then brushed off the pencil shavings stuck to her clothes and went to see what her mother needed.

Aunt Lucinda had come for one of her visits and she'd brought Faybelle.

Aunt Lucinda only ever visited so that she and Faybelle could mock them. Reminding Alissa that she'd cursed her best friend after all and that there was truly no way of escaping their dark legacy. Christina hated every minute of it. Her mother was much too kind to her younger sister just as she expected Christina to be to Faybelle.

"Hello, Cathy," Lucinda sneered as Christina joined her mother.

"My name is Christina," Christina snapped.

"Butterfly, mind your manners," Alissa lightly scolded.

"Yes, Ma'am," Christina sighed.

"So Cathy. How are your magic studies or has my sister not bothered to teach you?" Lucinda asked snidely.

"_**Christina **_is doing well in her studies," Alissa responded.

"I'm on the tenth-grade level," Christina pipped happily.

"Well, Faybelle made the witch girl croak like a frog for an entire day last week. What did you do?"

"I made dinner with a snap of my fingers-"

"Burnt?"

"No, cooked perfectly," Alissa replied.

"Well, Faybelle..."

Christina chose to tune her aunt out at this point. The only reason she ever came over was to brag and Christina didn't really care to hear what her aunt had to say. Faybelle made Ginger Breadhouse croak like a frog. Big deal. Christina stifled a laugh. They better be careful of their food from now on.

_At least they didn't go after Melinda. Her mother would have fed them to the monkeys._

"...but you couldn't be bothered to attend Radu's funeral, or even come see how we were holding up back then. Even MOTHER did that, at least!"

Christina snapped to attention. Her mother was questioning Aunt Lucinda and Christina wanted to see where this went. However, now that Christina was older her aunt's snide remarks about her father did not simply fly over her head as they once did. Now, she understood and she did not like what she was hearing.

"Hmph! Mother always did coddle you, Alissa! I'll never understand WHY! Whoever heard of a GOOD Dark Fairy? Radu!", Lucinda scoffed. "My husband Puck may be an annoying trickster, but at least he's a FAE! Not some sorry excuse of a vampire who only fed on animal blood! Some vampire!..."

"Yeah!" Faybelle agreed.

Christina saw red.

She burst into flames as she latched onto Lucinda who screamed as the fire consumed her wings. Christina roughly pulled her down by her collar as she screamed:

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY BAD THINGS ABOUT MY DADDY!"

Alissa had to yank Christina off of her aunt who still screamed bloody murder. Alissa scolded herself. She too had fire starting temper tantrums. She should have been more cautious discussing such a sensitive subject in front of her daughter. However, now was not the time to scold herself. She had to deal with her red-eyed seething angry daughter. Since she was no longer clinging to her aunt she seemed to be cooling down enough for rational thinking to seep back in. her eyes dimmed as she looked up at Alissa,

"Go to your room, Christina," Alissa ordered sternly remaining calm despite the fact that she too was angry at Lucinda.

"Yes, Mother," Christina responded her voice cracked as she was on the edge of tears.

Christina ran back to her room and shut herself inside before curling herself into a ball as she cried on the rug. She hadn't meant to. She really didn't mean to hurt her aunt. She was just so angry.

_Anger=bad things._

Christina looked up as the flapping of wings caught her attention. There was a blackbird sitting in her windowsill. The bird looked at her as he flew inside landing at her feet. He cocked his head as if asking her something. Christina didn't know why but she found herself explaining what happened to the bird. He perched on her arm as she finished her story and stayed until she was calm then he flew away disappearing out of sight just as Alissa unlocked her door.

The bird came often always flying away just before her mother arrived and Christina never understood why.

…...

* * *

Realization finally dawned on Christina that Maleficent was indeed telling the truth. As difficult as it was to deal with Christina knew she was being told the truth. That got her thinking if she truly had another living retaliative why did Headmaster Grimm send her to an entirely new world? Yes, she'd grown used to her life there and had quite an adventure along the way but why not send her to her grandmother's it was like he wanted to be rid of her which was probably the case. He'd never liked her anyway.

"Now, for your own safety I think it's best you unlock your true power Christina," Maleficent calmly advised once Christina had stopped shaking.

"No, I don't want to be evil," Christina replied firmly.

Maleficent smiled. It was a small smile but a noticeable one.

"You're just like your mother, You misunderstand me, Christina. Light or Dark is how we're born we have no choice in the matter, however, good or evil that is a choice. A choice that Headmaster Grimm wants us to forget. Take your friend, Raven, for example, she was born dark but she isn't evil is she?"

"No,"

"See? I only want you to be safe, Christina,"

Christina bit her bottom lip as she thought it over. If it really was in their best interest then so be it but then again she didn't want to risk turning evil.

"Alright, but _**I **_decide how and if I use my power,"

"Of course," Maleficent nodded, "Now, come with me,"

The others stayed behind as Maleficent led Christina to the tallest tower in the castle. It was open with no roof allowing a breathtaking view.

"This was your mother's favorite place," Maleficent sighed, "She'd spend hours here just watching the world. Now, I'm going to guide you through this, Christina."

"Okay,"

After conjuring what they needed Maleficent told Christina to close her eyes and calm her mind. Once Christina had visibly relaxed Maleficent dropped a Dragon-Heart Orchid onto the coals of the brazer before her.

"Now, breath deeply and search inside yourself, Christina,"

Christina did as she was told and seemed to be transported to a new place entirely. Open plains laid before her as she walked. She searched even though it wasn't entirely clear to her what she was supposed to find. She passed by her friends, her aunt and uncle, her parents, and Shaggy but she continued onward before finally finding a huge slumbering dragon in the center of it all. The dragon woke as she neared it. It let out a mighty roar that shook everything around them but Christina was unfazed by this display of power. The dragon looked at her intently when it saw she'd shown no fear. It seemed to smile and purr before lunging to embrace her.

The dragon disappeared as it did so.

Suddenly, Christina's eyes snapped open as she was jolted back to reality. Fire consumed her only to disappear as a purple dragon took to the skies.

…...

* * *

When Christina returned to her friends they stood in silent awe. Two large, dark curved horns had grown through her hair leaving them speechless.

Christina tried not to shrink away. She had already seen her horns and knew that her friends were in shock. She was scared though. Scared of their reactions. Sure they were speechless now but that wouldn't last. Terrified at the prolonged silence Christina let her head drop. She stared at the stone floor until Shaggy lifted her head so she'd meet his eyes.

"Like, you're still YOU, Christina. I love you and you're beautiful," he said as he wrapped his arms around her in a reassuring embrace.

"You look great, Christy," Clawdeen agreed.

"Yeah they totally fit you," Duncan added.

"Thanks, guys," Christina grinned.

Later as the evening shadows stretched across the sky Christina and company found themselves seated around the table in the dining hall finishing their meal. Maleficent had explained how they would start their investigation at Ever After High and go from there. Seemed simple enough but Christina knew that where her old school was concerned nothing was simple.

"I think it's time for you to turn in for the night," Maleficent said as she stood from the table, "Your rooms have been prepared already. I'll show you to them,

As everyone stood to follow Maleficent, Duncan dropped the satchel he'd been carrying all day. When fell to the ground a single object rolled out. A most surprising object.

"And what is that, young Prince?", Maleficent asked.

"Sorry", Duncan said sheepishly, picking up the urn. "We got sucked through the mirror before I could do this. I hoped seeing this would ease your mind, Christina."

"What is it?". she asked.

"Drew's ashes", he told her in a comforting tone. "When Shaggy was done with him, I incinerated that twisted fiend myself as slowly and painfully as possible. He'll NEVER hurt you again."

Christina tearfully hugged Shaggy and Duncan at once, thanking them over and over.

"Someone dared to harm you, Christina?", Maleficent inquired calmly, while she seethed internally. Christina looked over at her briefly, then began sobbing into Shaggy's shoulder.

"Would you rather we told her, Christina?", Clawdeen asked sympathetically.

Christina nodded slowly.

"Well, uh, Drew was a demented psychotic vampire who um, was obsessed with Christina and well, he harassed her-" Clawdeen began.

"Kidnapped her and cursed her," Shaggy added.

"And he...took advantage of her," Duncan finished slowly.

Christina's sobs started anew,

"Does this...vampire still have family or allies alive in your realm?", she asked when they were finished.

"A few", Duncan replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because vampires can be resurrected", Maleficent told them, a plan forming in her mind. "Even from ashes such as this fool. If you were to take them back with you once you solve the murder of my daughter, there is a chance those who were close to him could bring him back to un-life."

"NO!", Christina cried.

"Like, what do you suggest, ma'am?". Shaggy asked.

"Leave the urn here with me. I swear by all the Powers of Darkness that he will NEVER see the light of day ever again!"

…...

* * *

Christina was lost. Being lost in the dark woods never ever ended well but the memory of how she got here eluded her. All she knew was she had to get out. Quickly. However, no matter which way she turned, which way she ran she seemed to be going in circles. Long dizzy circles. She tried to fly above the twisted trees with knobby branches that reached out to grab her but she seemed firmly rooted on the ground. Looking behind her she found the reason. Her wings were torn hanging limply,

"_Princess, where are you?"_

Christina started to shake. She knew that voice all-too-well.

"_I'm going to find you"_

"Go away. You're not real!" Christina screamed into the darkness.

"_Oh, but I am, love,"_

Then Christina fell back and found herself face to face with Drew who was grinning wickedly as he lifted her from the ground.

"Surprise! I'm back from the dead! Isn't that exciting?"

"Let go of me!" Christina screamed as she thrashed.

"Now we'll never be apart,"

"No,"

"And do you know why that is?"

"Let go!"

"Because you're **MINE**_"_

Christina screamed as the heat of the branding iron pressed into her back she tried to move. Tried to speak but she'd been rendered helpless by whatever curse drew had used.

"_**FOREVER"**_

…_**...**_

* * *

Shaggy was sure he'd heard something.

Thump.

Thump

Thump.

Hastily, he threw off the covers when he realized that what he was hearing was, in fact, Christina having a nightmare. He rushed from his room to where Christina was sleeping across the hall. Throwing open her door he saw her shaking form tangled in blankets as she continued to kick the wall. It looked like she was trying to get away from something or someone.

Shaggy knew very well who she was trying to escape. It was no secret that Drew haunted her nightmares. Draculaura had told him about the nights where she woke up screaming, fearful and convinced that Drew was coming for her. Shaggy wouldn't let it get that far. He couldn't.

He was at her bedside in a heartbeat, trying to decide the best course of action. Follow his instincts he decided.

He grasped her shoulders gently, lightly shaking her at first. When that didn't work he grabbed her hands which were balled into fists. Slowly, he uncurled both and held tightly to them.

"It's okay, you're safe. I promise you're safe," He whispered as she started to whimper, "You're safe. Christina, you're okay,"

When Christina finally woke she latched onto Shaggy for dear life as she continued to shake.

"It was horrible, Shaggy, simply horrible," Christina whispered.

"I know, like, I know it was but he'll never, ever, harm you again," Shaggy promised.

"Stay with me, please. I don't want to be alone,"

"Of course,"

…...

* * *

At that very moment, Maleficent was using her mirror to see what exactly Drew had done to her granddaughter and what she saw only served to fan the flames of her anger. She saw Christina lost and confused during her first few weeks at school. She saw Drew cornering her, making demands, trying to convince her humans were bad news. She saw the night at the park where Drew had hit Christina. She saw him use the love potion on her.

Then she saw what Shaggy had only heard of.

Maleficent watched horrified and furious as the lowly vampire assaulted Christina before chaining her to a wall while he branded her. Maleficent heard the iron as it burned into Christina's flesh, saw the sadistic smile on Drew's face as his name was left burnt into Christina's skin.

Christina was a prisoner in her own body forced to obey every command, she stood completely still during the whole ordeal but Maleficent could hear her granddaughter's internal screams of anguish. Her pleas to be saved.

Then the scene jumped to when she had fought Shaggy.

Maleficent heard Christina's silent screams, her will to resist as she fought was palpable.

Then she was thrown into a tree by Drew.

Maleficent had seen enough.

Her fury raged within just waiting to be set free but she had to wait.

So, she turned her attention to the present. Watching through her mirror as Christina was comforted by Shaggy who had rescued her from a nightmare. The sight brought a smile to Maleficent's face. Christina had someone who loved her, would rescue her from any danger and keep her safe.

Maleficent's fury was quelled by this sight.

It pleased her.

…...

* * *

the next day, Christina and company set out for Ever After High. Upon their arrival, Shaggy and Scooby were taken aback by the sheer size of the school. How would they ever solve this mystery? Christina, however, remained clear-headed and expertly guided her friends to the headmaster's office. Needless to say, Headmaster Grimm was shocked when she stepped into his office followed by a group of monsters.

"Miss Shadowfae, as I'm sure you're aware registration is closed," he stated curtly.

"Oh don't get your mustache in a twist, Headmaster!", Christina snarked. "We're not here to enroll or attend classes. We're on official business from one of the school governors."

"Oh really?", he drolled, disbelieving. "Which one and to what purpose?"

"My grandmother Maleficent", she smirked, seeing his face pale as she handed him the scroll. "My friends and I are here to investigate the death of her daughter; my mother!"

"Of course, Ms. Dracula", Giles Grimm said while Milton was still sputtering. "We and the rest of the school staff will cooperate fully. How do you wish to proceed?"

"Like, we'd like to talk to talk to any faculty who knew her first", Shaggy said politely.

"But we don't want to disrupt your school too much", Duncan added. "We can catch up with them one at a time when it's convenient."

"And maybe our friends among the students can help when not in class?", Clawdeen asked.

"Of course!", Giles smiled. "In fact, I have some time right now. Let's go to the castleteria for some lunch while we talk. You can also catch up with your friends there."

"Mr. Grimm, you are, like, talking our lingo!", Shaggy said cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Scooby added as they left Milton's office.

This did not bode well for the Headmaster.

He had to de-rail their investigation.

But how?


	2. Chapter 2

"This place is unreal," Duncan remarked as he took in the school, "Venus would approve,"

"You like, went to school here?" Shaggy asked Christina as they headed for the castleteria.

"Sure did," Christina smiled.

"Why are the halls so empty?" Clawdeen asked noticing the lack of students.

"Lunch,"

"Here we are," Giles announced as he opened the doors to the castleteria.

"Contain yourselves, boys," Christina laughed, noticing Shaggy and Scooby's excited faces.

Her eyes swept over the room before landing on Raven who was in the very back of the castleteria with her brother, Arthur, Maddie and, Darling. Christina smiled slyly, mischief alight in her eyes. She placed a finger to her lips before disappearing in a puff of smoke, only to reappear at Raven's table. Of course, the others were so engaged in their conversation that they failed to notice her at first.

"Daring still can't beat my record," Dirk informed them.

"Oh, really?," Christina smirked, chin in hands, "Tell me more,"

"Hey, Christina," Dirk greeted preparing to launch into his story, "As I was saying-"

"CHRISTINA?"

Christina found herself crushed in a group hug as everyone else in the castleteria surrounded them, Blondie at the forefront asking a dozen questions.

"Hello everyone," Christina smiled when she was finally released.

"OH, MY FAIRY GODMOTHER! What the hex are YOU doing back here, Cousin? AND SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE HORNS LIKE GRAMMY?!" Faybelle cried, pushing her way through the crowd.

Christina rolled her eyes, "How do you think I got horns? Did you fall asleep in Villainy class that day?"

"Cousin?" Shaggy asked Christina confusedly. Christina had never mentioned a cousin.

"Yeah, this is my younger cousin, Faybelle Thorn,"

As Christina made introductions, Duncan noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Were those flying monkeys in the rafters? And what were they holding?

…...

* * *

"D'uh, why're we doin' this again, Dingbat?", Numbskull asked.

"I told you before, Numbskull!", Dingbat huffed at his dim-witted fellow flying monkey. "The boss ordered us to pull pranks on people here! You don't wanna make her mad, do ya?"

"D'UH, NO WAY!", he shuddered. "But what for?"

"Because since we're Mistress Melinda's minions, she'll get blamed for what we do", Dingbat explained. "And if everyone thinks she's evil, then they'll treat her like she's evil, and maybe she'll start being evil."

"D'uh, but I don't wanna get her in trouble", Numbskull pouted. "Even when she's mad, she's a lot nicer to us than the boss."

"Yeah, I know", Dingbat sighed with regret. "But orders are orders."

"But...?"

"No buts! Who's the brains of this outfit?", Dingbat huffed.

"Uuuuuhh..."

"My point exactly! Now get ready ta..."

"Hey, guys! What's in the bucket?", a cocky voice behind them. They turned to see the scaly guy hovering with a pair of wings he didn't have a minute ago holding the pretty new wolf-girl with one arm. She gave them a hard look.

"Hand it over", she growled. Trembling, they did as she said. Then with her other hand, she grabbed Numbskull by his collar, while Duncan did the same to Dingbat, and they all lowered gently to the ground. Duncan then took Numbskull from Clawdeen and headed toward the nearest trashcan.

"I don't know why you two were about to dump that stuff on us, but you need to be taught some manners!", Duncan growled.

Before he could cram the trouble-making monkeys inside, however...

"**DINGBAT! NUMBSKULL! ARE YOU TWO MAKING TROUBLE AGAIN?**!", a green-skinned goth-biker babe screamed as she stormed into the castleteria, making the monkeys in question gulp nervously. "I SWEAR I'M GONNA BURN YOUR BANANA STASH TO ASHES IF...Christina? Is that you?!", the young witch cried happily, her color returning to normal and glowing like her smile.

"WITCH!" Scooby cried jumping into Shaggy's arms.

"ZOINKS NOT AGAIN," Shaggy added, jumping into Christina's arms.

Christina sighed as the others laughed at Shaggy and Scooby's antics. She kissed Shaggy's cheek before she dropped them unceremoniously to the ground with a deadpan look.

"Shaggy, you know I love you and Scooby to death, but that was uncalled for", she told them, rolling her eyes.

"B-b-b-but she's a witch!", Shaggy stammered.

"And one of my best friends ever after", Christina told them, hugging her old friend. "Hey, Melinda! How have you been? Still 'wicked' cool?"

"Oh, very funny! It's so good to see you! Who are your friends?"

Christina repeated introductions, finishing by saying:

"And this cutie-pie werewolf is Shaggy; my boyfriend, and his best friend Scooby-Doo."

"Like, sorry for how we reacted, Melinda", Shaggy said sheepishly. "Scoob and I have had some scary run-ins with witches; both real and fake."

"Reah", Scooby added. "Sorry."

"It's cool", Melinda said easily. "I get it. My mom IS the Wicked Witch of the West after all, so I'm used to that reaction. This is Dingbat and Numbskull; my 'minions' that Mom sent here with me. Don't mind them. They're idiotic pranksters, but they CAN be sweet and occasionally helpful."

The two monkeys waved sheepishly.

"Like, not to interrupt this reunion but, can we eat now?" Shaggy said eyeing the buffet spread before them.

"Yes boys, but normal portions only,"

"Race ya Scoob!" Shaggy challenged.

Christina smiled as the two dashed two made a mad dash for the food while she and the others walked behind them at a more leisurely pace at Giles request, the crowd had dispersed so that they could talk. Save for Melinda and Faybelle who joined them at the table upon hearing why Christina was there. Melinda wanted to help because Alissa had been like a second mother to her. Always there for her as if she were her own child. Alissa had thrown birthday parties for her, allowed her to sleepover whenever she wanted and was always ready to listen. Faybelle stayed because she was curious and as she later told Christina:

"I don't like you, Christina I never have but you're my cousin and I c-care about you so I'll help,"

So, they gathered around to hear Giles tell his tale

…...

* * *

**Many years ago.**

Giles smiled as Alissa rushed into his classroom, her jacket hanging off of her flapping behind her as she rushed to her seat mumbling her apologies.

"What took you so long little sister? Off searching for bunny rabbits?" Lucinda sneered.

Alissa glared at her sister, "No,"

"Then what were you doing?"

A dragon popped out of Alissa's bag,

"I was taking care of Spitfire" Alissa explained lifting the gold-orange dragon out of her bag.

…...

* * *

"Wait, Mom had a DRAGON?" Christina asked.

"He was her fairy tale companion," Giles grinned, "She loved that dragon more than anything,"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He disappeared. Now, where was I?"

…...

* * *

"It's okay, Alissa, just turn to page 102 and we'll continue our discussion-"

"I don't want to learn about my story! I want to live it already!" Lucinda cried.

"I know but it is my job to prepare you,"

Lucinda huffed but otherwise stayed quiet.

All throughout the lecture, Giles kept his eye on Alissa. She was a quiet sort with her head bent over the textbook but he could tell her thoughts were elsewhere as she kept twisting the dragon ring she constantly wore. Spitfire stayed curled up at her feet, batting a penny back and forth between his claws. Giles didn't mind the dragon as long as he wasn't a distraction and besides, he seemed to keep Alissa calm. As class drew to a close Giles requested Alissa stay behind for a moment. This caused Lucinda to laugh it was about time Alissa got in trouble!

However, as Alissa learned that was not the reason she had to stay.

"Alissa, I'm aware of how you feel about your pre-determined destiny", Giles said sympathetically once they were alone. "You don't feel that it's in you to be evil or commit evil acts in the name of destiny. My brother, the Headmaster, would not want me to tell you this; but you are not alone. Many Fairy-Tale children have felt the same over the years and generations, and not just the children of 'villains'. There have been cases where the Princess or damsel wanted to be the hero rather than wait to be saved or the hero or damsel of a story fell in love with someone they were not 'destined' for..Just ask your friend, Miss Hood about that."

"Is this really true?", Alissa asked in amazement.

"Yes", Giles said dejectedly. "But my brother is convinced that the stories must be preserved as they are, or our world will be destroyed. He will do ANYTHING to ensure that our students follow in their parent's fairy-tale footsteps. I believe that it is possible for pages to be signed by anyone willing to fill the role, and for those unwilling to do so to write their own 'Happily-Ever-Afters'."

"So you think if I don't want to sign my page in the Storybook of Legends, that someone else - like my sister - could sign in my place?"

"Yes", Giles replied. "It has had to be done before, to prevent those too closely related from becoming couples. If it can be done for that reason, why not this as well? But my brother won't hear of it."

…...

* * *

"Your mother left for her next class then, looking very deep in thought. It was shortly after this that my brother cursed me with a Babble-spell and locked me in the Vault of Lost Tales", Giles Grimm concluded.

Christina was rendered silent. Hearing about her mother. Hearing about what she was like during high school. It was very emotional for her. Luckily, she had Shaggy to help her keep calm.

"I suggest speaking with some of your mother's friends,"

"We'll start with the ones here at the school and go from there," Christina decided.

"That's like, gonna take a while," Shaggy replied.

"Yes, but it will be worth it," Clawdeen stated.

The group finished their meal and started to leave the castleteria with the intent to speak with Professor Badwolf, only to be stopped by Raven.

"Christina, I've been keeping something for you," she said, "It's in my dorm,"

"What is it?"

"Come see, then after that, we'll go to the dragon stables,"

"Okay, as long as-"

"We'll be quick I promise,"

"I'm coming too!" Dirk declared, jogging to catch up with them.

They slipped into Apple and Raven's dorm quietly. Christina smiled to herself. It was very much the same as it had always been. She could tell Apple had decorated Raven's side of the room, trying to appeal to her 'inner evil' but that hadn't worked. Christina watched as Raven dug through her desk drawers before presenting her with a long slender box. She lifted the top to reveal a beautifully handcrafted wand inside.

"It's from your mother, Christy," Raven explained, "I found it in Heritage Hall,"

Christina gently lifted the wand from the box turning it over in her hands as her magic brought it to life. Just by looking at it she could tell this had taken a long time.

"Thank you for keeping it safe, Raven,"

"You're welcome, Christina. Now, who wants to see the dragon stables?"

"We do!"

"Come on then,"

...

* * *

The dragon stables smelt of fresh hay and oats with a bit of smoke. Many of the dragons were sleeping in their stalls when Christina and company arrived. The dark dragons were huddled in one stall in the very far corner where the sun couldn't reach them. They hissed as the strangers neared them. The only social interactions they had was when Faybelle and the Evil Queen used them as slaves.

While everyone else stayed away from these dragons Christina was inexplicably drawn to them and they seemed equally drawn to her as well. As they neared her Christina realized that not all the dragons in the stall were black. One was a shimmering golden orange. This dragon seemed out of place. Like it didn't really belong there and when Christina drew Raven's attention to the slumbering dragon she confirmed that she had never seen it before. As they watched it the dragon awoke and that's when things got really interesting.

The dragon locked eyes with Christina bounding forward and nuzzling her hand.

Christina studied the dragon noticing the tears in its wings and the worn collar around its neck The collar wasn't one someone would give a beloved pet no this one buzzed with magic. Meant to restrain and control and from the looks of it, the dragon just barely got away from whoever was holding them captive.

So why was it so attached to her?

Then it clicked.

"My mother's dragon!"

That was the only explanation she could think of that made sense.

"What's his name?" Dirk asked.

Christina tried to think. She had only just learned her mother owned a dragon. Perhaps there was something in one of her mother's many, many journals or sketchbooks. Christina had looked through them all, numerous times and she couldn't seem to recall mention of a dragon but then again maybe just maybe her mother had written about the dragon. She closed her eyes and thought really hard.

_Little Spitfire._

Little Spitfire had been a drawing in one of her mother's earlier sketchbooks. A simple sketch of a dragon blowing a stream of fire. At the time, Christina had taken the title to be a pun but...

"Spitfire?"

The dragon licked her.

It was at this moment Shaggy tried to approach only for Spitfire to snarl and bare his very sharp teeth.

"Like, what's his problem?" Shaggy asked, backing away slowly.

"Dragons can be protective and in most cases, won't let anyone near something valuable" Christina explained, "And it seems Spitfire's been for lack of a better term, enslaved"

Shaggy watched quietly as Christina climbed onto the dragon and carefully took off the collar that had been around its neck before destroying it.

"Come here, Shaggy," Christina said, dismounting the dragon.

"Like, no way!"

"Dragons are like big dogs. Let him see you aren't a threat and he'll relax,"

"How do you like, know so much about dragons?"

Christina nodded to where Nevermore was sleeping.

"Ah,"

As Christina had said, Spitfire was just fine after getting a chance to inspect Shaggy.

Christina was confused as to where Spitfire had been. Where did he come from? What happened? All were very good questions that could be answered later. For now, Christina coaxed the dragon back to sleep before slipping quietly out of the stables so they could continue their investigation.

…...

* * *

They went from the stables to the cauldron room where General Villainy was taught by Professor Badwolf. As it was near the end of his lunch break there weren't any students around to bother them. Christina pushed open the heavy door and waved the others inside as Professor Badwolf snarled at the interruption.

"I'm still eating my lunch!", Prof. Badwolf snarled. "Get out of here or I'LL HUFF! AND I'LL PUFF! AND I'LL...! Christina?! Is that you?"

"Yeah, Uncle Bigs", she smiled warmly.

He rushed over to look at her and gave her a few sniffs. Then he smiled in delight as he hugged her.

"It IS you! Ha-ha-ha! We've missed you in the Hollow, Little Pup! How are Fluffy and Thunder?"

"Rambunctious as always. Thunder likes to steal my food when I'm not looking," Christina laughed.

Professor Badwolf laughed, "Who are your friends?"

Christina repeated the introductions as Professor Badwolf shook hands with the gang.

"We were hoping you could tell us about when Mom went to school here," Christina explained.

"Take a seat,"

…...

* * *

The castleteria was bursting with activity. Excited student chatter, games, and gossip but one fairy hung back. Nestled at the corner table out of the way Alissa sat. textbooks surrounded her but she didn't read them. She was staring absently into space, completely zoned out as was normal.

"Earth to Alissa!"

she blinked, shaking her head and refocused her attention.

"Hi, Bigs. I thought you had lunch detention for terrorizing the three little pigs,?"

"Nah," Bigs replied sliding into the bench opposite to her, "Have you seen Red today?"

"She's gone on a walk," Alissa smirked, "She said you were welcome to join her,"

"R-really?"

Alissa nodded.

"I thought you were studying?"

"I'm supposed to be," Alissa sighed, "I just can't seem to focus,"

"What did your sister do now?"

"Kicked Spitfire across the room. Yelled at me for being mother's favorite. Lit my notes on fire-"

"I thought she wasn't-"

"She used a lighter,"

"Oh,"

"She's also saying you have fleas,"

"I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT! WHY, I'LL HUFF AND PUFF AND-"

"Whoa, Bigs. Calm down will you? You wouldn't wanna lose your temper in front of Red,"

"I know, I know, but I don't-"

"I know you don't have fleas. They're too scared to mess with you!"

Bigs smiled, "You got that right,"

"Now, go join Red before lunch ends,"

"You sure you're okay here?"

"I'll be fine,"

…...

* * *

"Your mother was a great friend to everyone who would give her a chance. She was the only one at our wedding after high school. We stuck close ever since,"

"Thank you, Uncle Bigs," Christina grinned.

"You're welcome kiddo. I know she would be proud of you,"

"You think so?"

"Most definitely,"

…...

* * *

"Like, do we have to climb this many stairs?" Shaggy huffed as the group continued their ascent into the tallest tower at Ever After High.

"Yes, Shaggy," Christina replied, marching forward without complaint.

"Like, do we have enough Scooby Snacks for this,"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic,"

"What's up here anyway?"

"The Evil Queen,"

"Otherwise known as Mom," Raven added.

"D-do we have to?"

"Yes,"

The tower room was small and a tad cramped with everyone there at once. Shaggy stood nervously shaking beside Christina.

"Stop that" she gently ordered.

"M-may I be like, excused?" he whimpered, "p-please?"

"No, Shaggy,"

"B-but she-she's scary!"

"This isn't a Disney film, Shaggy,"

"You're not making me feel better!" Shaggy whined, "She's like, one of the worst villains of all time!"

"Why thank you, Shaggy. I do try," the Evil Queen laughed as she appeared in the mirror, "I would've come sooner but it was so much fun watching you shake with fear,"

"Now, isn't the time, Mom, we're here-"

"I know why you're here, Birdie, you've all come to interview me and ask me about Alissa,"

"How did you-"

"I must say I am honored. The Alpha of all Werewolves, the Kaiju Prince. I welcome you all, Especially you, Christina. You are the very image of your mother. Except for your eyes and smile. No, those are most definitely from your father. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Milton was SSSSOOOOOOO upset after meeting Lord Radu! He went on and on for days!"

"Now, is not the time for games, Mom," Dirk growled, "Get to talking!"

"Why should I help you?", she replied. "I AM evil, after all. What's in it for me?"

"Because my mom was one of the few REAL friends you had here at Ever After High when you were both students", Christina replied with a small smile. "And her death was basically swept under the rug. Anything you tell us could help her find peace...and justice. If you won't do it for us, then do it for HER."

"Very well,"

…...

* * *

"Why are you coddling that dragon, Alissa?"

"He's just a baby!" Alissa huffed in response to the pointed question.

"Feed him a growth formula then you'll have a powerful beast to do your bidding,"

"No way! He's so Cute like this!"

"Of course you'd think that,"

"Well, just look at his little face!" Alissa squealed.

"Okay, okay, he is cute! Regina sighed.

"Guys, did you hear?" Red asked as she ran to join them, Bigs strolling along behind her.

"Hear what?"

"There's a new student coming today!"

"Who, Red, details, details," Alissa prompted.

"Look! Here he comes now!" Red replied pointing to the doors of the school.

They all turned to look on in shock as the new student entered.

"Oh my is that..." Regina started.

"It is! Sir Daken, the future Black Knight!" Alissa whispered.

The five watched as Daken made his way down the hall to the headmaster's office. The students parted giving him a wide walkway. Fellow future villains looked at him with fear, loathing, and curiosity. Future heroes, especially the Princes looked at him with only a deep loathing.

"Regina! Regina!" Alissa tried desperately to get her friend's attention, "You're staring!"

"Huh? What?"

"You were staring!"

"Can you blame me? Look at him!" Regina urgently whispered, "He's hot!"

"Don't let the headmaster hear you say that" Red chuckled.

"Look at him though!"

Daken was fit and handsome with dark auburn hair and blue eyes. Dressed in black from head to toe. The five friends watched as he confidently strode into the headmaster's office without knocking.

"I smell trouble," Bigs huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alissa could tell that Bigs only said that because he was hurting. He had a crush on Regina. Feelings that she didn't reciprocate but he had held out hope. Seeing her smitten with the new student obviously hurt far more than the blade of the hunters' ax or the boiling water in the brick house.

As the bell chimed for class, Alissa knew what to do.

"Red, can you wait a minute?"

…...

* * *

"Our friendship strained as the year went on but your mother's kindness was so boundless that we managed to reconcile."

"And?" Dirk challenged, "There's more Mom. What are you not telling us?"

"Your father and I went to visit Alissa after high school. Her story had already played out and I wanted to see how she was holding up,"

…...

* * *

"I thought she would live in a castle," Daken admitted as Alissa's home came into view.

"Alissa _used _to live in a castle. I think she's trying to distance herself from her mother," Regina replied as they dismounted their horses.

A castle it was not. Alissa had made her home in a cottage on the edge of the forest. It was a quaint place with a large oak tree in the yard with rose gardens lining the house. They hadn't reached the door when it opened. Alissa stepped out with a watering can which she promptly dropped when she saw them approaching. She rushed to greet them smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh my goodness, Daken, Regina I didn't expect to see you guys anytime soon! I thought you were planning world domination or something,"

"Well, we heard that your story played out and I wanted to see how you were doing. Evil I may be but you are my friend," Regina explained.

"Well, at least _someone _cares," Alissa said as she led them into the house.

"So your mother-"

Alissa shook her head before brightening, "There's someone I want to meet. Go ahead and take a seat. I'll be right back,"

The duo sat down on the worn sofa and looked around while awaiting their friend. The walls were painted a soft orange with bright white trimming. The floors were a polished hardwood. There was a stone fireplace across from them, an easel with a half-finished painting sat near one of the large picture windows. Two red armchairs sat opposite to them with a small glass coffee table separating them/

Alissa swept into the room once again. With her, she brought an extremely well-dressed man.

"This is my husband, Radu." Alissa smiled as they stared in shock, "Radu, these are my friends from school, Regina and Daken,"

"Pleasure to meet you both," Radu smiled, his fangs glinting in the sunlight.

"You're a vampire!" Regina cried in surprise.

"Indeed,"

"But-but how?" Daken stammered.

"I came through her magic mirror," Radu explained "It vas love at first sight,"

"How long have you been married?"

"A few weeks now," Alissa grinned as they sat down.

"Does your mother-"

"Yes," Alissa growled.

Daken shuddered, "She doesn't approve?"

"She doesn't care! She doesn't even care! All she could talk about was unlocking my full power or some other nonsense-"

Radu grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The love between them was palpable.

"And Hopper?" Regina redirected.

"Happily human married to his destined Princess,"

"What about your sister?"

"Her story is playing out. Last time we spoke she was stark raving mad about not receiving an invitation to some village event,"

It was then that Regina got a perfectly evil idea.

…...

* * *

"A few months and evil schemes later, I learned I was pregnant with you, my dear Dirk. Then shortly after you were born, I met Raven's father, and tearfully left to follow my 'Destiny'. It broke Daken's heart, but he understood. It broke my heart to leave both of you, and I always hoped to reunite with YOU at least, my son, especially with you as well, Raven, when you were both old enough."

"I was old enough to remember a few times he left me with my governess to go on 'missions'. He was helping you in some of your evil plans, wasn't he? Leading your other minions?", Dirk asked rhetorically. "Because I remember he retired completely at about the same time you were imprisoned in that mirror."

"It's true. He was but-"

"I can't believe you, Mom," Dirk growled.

"I wanted to reunite with you but I never got a chance between giving Christina's Aunt her just desserts and taking over Wonderland there was never any time,"

Dirk and Raven silently fumed.

"Come on guys, we've got more interviews to do," Christina prompted turning to leave hoping the two would get the hint.

The gang followed behind Christina without a word

"Consider this, children; if Alissa'a death was not accidental, then who had the most to gain from her death?" the queen called after them.

Who indeed?

**...**

* * *

**Well, that took forever and a day! I hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy, why is the sky crying?"

Christina always asked that when it rained and Alissa found it adorable. She always thought the sky was sad. Currently staring out the window at the downpour, waiting for an answer as she pressed her face against the glass.

"The sky isn't crying, Butterfly," Alissa promised, scooping up the ever curious girl, "It's taking care of the flowers. When it rains they get something to drink,"

"But why is it so dark when it rains?"Into

"I think the sun wants to take a nap,"

"Oh,"

"Should we bake cookies and draw pictures?

"Yes please,"

The kitchen was warm and smelt heavenly when the two were finished. While the cookies baked, the two sat at the table and drew. Each had their own sketchbooks, Alissa's full of pictures of Christina, Christina's full of all kinds of things. Birds, flowers, the sky, her toys. Anything that sparked her interest. The question was what didn't interest her? Christina asked all kinds of questions every day she wanted to learn something new and every day Alissa tried to teach her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Butterfly?"

"Will you read me a story?"

"Daddy's story?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, pick up your things and bring me your book,"

…...

* * *

"Christina? Christina? You okay?"

Christina blinked and found herself in the common room at Ever After High instead of the nice warm kitchen of her home. Looking around she saw the concerned faces of her friends. Then she remembered that they were trying to solve a mystery and had come to the common room so they could sort everything out and determine a next step in the investigation.

"Yeah, Shaggy. I-I'm fine,"

"You sure?"

"Yes, now, where were we?"

"Melinda, like, suggested going to see Red,"

"Yeah, that's a good idea,"

"Then we can go see Mom," Faybelle added.

Christina shuddered, "Aunt Lucinda"

"What's with her?" Clawdeen asked.

"Mom doesn't exactly like Christina,"

"I didn't mean to! Mom made me apologize and I've been apologizing since I was ten!" Christina cried.

"Like, apologize for what?"

"I accidentally set Aunt Lucinda's wings on fire when I was ten,"

"Why?"

"She said cruel things about Daddy!"

"Oh,"

"Maybe we oughta go over what we've learned so far?"

"Good idea, Duncan,"

"Let's start with what Madame Yaga told us," Christina said as she shuffled the papers until she found the one they needed.

"Christy, you didn't tell us we had to RUN in order to speak with her," Shaggy replied, still feeling fatigued after their mad dash across campus.

"Oh hush, it wasn't that bad,"

…...

* * *

Earlier.

"Why are we in the woods?" Shaggy asked.

"We're looking for Madame Yaga's office," Melinda explained.

"In the forest?"

"Well, where else would she keep her house?" Christina scoffed.

"House?"

"Yes, Shaggy, her house. The one with the chicken legs,"

"Shush there it is!"

The house turned towards them causing Scooby to hide behind Shaggy.

"No one make a sound. She's skittish,"

Scooby sneezed and the house took off nearly plowing them down in the process. They jumped out of the way before chasing after the house who was surprisingly very, very fast. Hearts pounding and blood pumping they ran after the house. All across campus into the dragon games arena and back out across the football field, past the horse stables and into the pastures where the horses were grazing until they finally cornered the house thanks to a little help from Spitfire who saw fit to lick Christina clean afterward.

"EWW" Christina cringed before cleaning off the drool with her magic.

They found Madame Yaga inside grading papers.

"Christina? What are you doing back here?"

"Long story. We were hoping to talk to you about when Mom was a student if you're not busy,"

"No, not at all," Madame Yaga smiled pushing away the stack of papers, "Gather round children,"

…...

* * *

Every time one of her students was late Madame Yaga would spray them with water. Alissa was seldom late for this reason but she always had her head in the clouds and a sketchbook in hand. She always completed her classwork on time though so it wasn't a problem except when it came time for breaks of any kind. Each of Madame Yaga's students would be sent home with journals in which they were to record the evil spells they performed over break. Alissa and Lucinda always got two each because as Baba Yaga saw it, the daughters of Maleficent should both cast enough evil spells to fill two journals. Lucinda always filled both. Alissa, however, was a different story. She was a free thinker who openly questioned her destiny even down to the tiniest detail. When Madame Yaga received only one journal from Alissa she was alarmed to find it filled with light magic spells.

"Alissa, this was not the assignment,"

"Excuse me for saying so, Madame Yaga but I believe it qualifies. You told us to record the spells we performed over break,"

"Yes, Alissa but I said _evil _spells,"

"I don't do evil spells."

"Alissa, you have the potential to become one of the most powerful dark fae ever after! Yet, you squander it with light magic. Evil is in your blood dear and it's high time you accepted that,"

"You're wrong, Madame Yaga. Good and Evil are choices,"

"We don't get choices here. Maybe things would have been different had you been born a village girl but you're a Princess a heir your mother's throne,"

"I don't want to be like Mom. I never will be."

"This is a dangerous path, Alissa,"

"I don't care,"

…...

* * *

After speaking with Madame Yaga the group's next interview was with Professor Rumplestiltskin who had nothing of interest to say about Alissa's school days. Instead of grumbling about the fact that she didn't utterly fail his class as Lucinda had. Moving on they stopped to speak with Professor Pied Piper who was all=too-happy to share with them.

…...

* * *

Alissa wordlessly slumped into her seat drawing the attention of everyone. Alissa was never quiet when she came to class. She usually greeted them all with a smile and a cheery hello but not this time. Jack saw it as an opportunity to poke her in the back with a pencil and ask her if she wanted to hear about his weekend. Alissa declined with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Alissa?" Parker asked as Jack peered over their shoulders.

"Mother,"

The two boys shuddered. Everyone knew Alissa and Maleficent's relationship was strained. They were once very close but once Alissa made her disdain for destiny clear they had started to drift apart. Maleficent kept trying to push her daughter down the path of darkness while Alissa kept trying to run from it. She went home every Friday and came back every Monday drained while Lucinda returned fuming angry. So, every Monday Parker Piper and Jack B. Nimble sought to cheer Alissa up. Parker did his part by playing a merry song while jack told Alissa stories of his "adventures" and in return, Alissa would bake them each a box of cookies. It was a splendid arrangement that benefited all involved

…...

* * *

When they spoke with Professor Jack B. Nimble he told them the same tale abet with a few alterations such as a fire starting at the mention of Alissa's mother and a freak storm as a result of Alissa's sour mood.

And that brings us back to the present.

…...

* * *

Clawdeen gathered their folder of accounts and led the way out of the room with Melinda and Christina at the back of the group speaking in hushed tones as they caught up.

"So you like someone? Like actually _Like _someone?" Christina asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, but don't tell everyone!"

"What's his name? How'd you meet him?"

"That's a funny story actually,"

"Tell me, M!"

"Okay, okay! Don't get your wings in a twist!"

…...

* * *

Melinda West wasn't pleased to be back at school. Especially since her longtime bestie, Christina was no longer in Ever After. How she missed her! She had even arranged to room with Christina this year but since she was gone, shipped off to another world Melinda had the room to herself and thanks to a forged note it would stay that way. As she made her way across the courtyard a freak tornado came out of nowhere and dropped a van nearly on top of her. Luckily, she was able to move out of the way in the nick of time. Where she had been sad moments before now she was angry. The green color flooded her skin as her hands ignited in flames. It was Edwards destiny to get crushed by falling objects, not hers.

She was seriously going to fry whoever was inside the van until the door opened and a dazed and confused boy wearing jeans, snakeskin boots, black t-shirt, and a jean jacket with an auburn mullet and green eyes stumbled out.

Melinda was sure her heart went on a one way trip to the moon.

"I-I-I'm really sorry! I don't know what happened. I was on my way home from a gig when a tornado came outta nowhere and sucked up my van", he said still a bit dizzy.

"N-n-n-no! It's alright", the young witch stammered. "Not like it was your fault, right? Are you ok? Who are you?"

"Jeez! I MUST have hit my head! My Grandma Dorothy would slap me silly! Where are my manners?", he face-palmed himself then offered his hand with a smile. "My name's Dalton, l'il lady. Dalton Gale."

"meow?", a cat called just behind him, as the shock at his identity rendered her speechless. He smiled and reached down to pick up a greyish-white short-hair cat."And this friendly fella is is my buddy Ghost."

"My name's Melinda, Melinda West," Melinda smiled, the green color draining from her skin as she shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Melinda. Would you happen to know where we've landed? 'cause I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore,"

"Ever After. The Realm of stories. I'll take you to the headmaster's office. He'll be able to help,"

…...

* * *

"Turns out Grimm brought him here to sign the Book and to make sure he stayed he gave him the freaking Silver Shoes!"

"Aren't they a pair of heels?"

"He turned them into spurs for Dalton's boots,"

"How'd you find this out?"

"Nora, we've been trying to get Dalton home for months. That's why I wasn't able to attend your sleepover I was in Oz visiting Aunt Glinda,"

"Don't worry M, you'll think of something,"

"I sure hope so,"

"Like, how are we going to get to Red's home? Is there a cab we can take?" Clawdeen asked interrupting Melinda and Christina's chat.

"No, everyone join hands. I'll get us there,"

"Like, how?"

"Trust me Shaggy" Christina grinned impishly.

They joined hands only to have the ground drop from under them. Shaggy and Scooby screamed like little girls much to the chagrin of those among them with sensitive ears.

"Geez, boys we're here! Now for the love of fairy dust stop screaming!" Christina ordered with her hands clamped over her ears.

The boys opened their eyes to see that they were standing in a sunny patch of forest a little ways away from the rest of the Hollow. Red's home was only a few feet away but to the right, there was a towering oak tree with what appeared to be a grave underneath it. Instead of going to the house Christina headed for the grave and the others followed behind her. Christina was solemn and quiet. After looking at the names they understood why. This was her parents grave.

"Christina, how did your father like, you know-"

"I was only three when Daddy got sick", Christina said sadly, shedding a few tears. "No matter what Mom tried, he just got worse until...he... just..."

"Whoa! Wait a fang minute!", Clawdeen barked, breaking the mood. "Vampires don't get sick!"

"She's right", Faybelle sneered. "Anyone with even a working knowledge of night-creatures knows that! Jeez, you're HALF-VAMPIRE, Cousin! You should know this stuff!"

"They're right", Raven agreed.

"See?", Faybelle said

"I read it in one of my Mom's books. Vampires practically immortal, they don't ever get sick, but..."  
"They CAN be killed", Duncan continued. "But only in very specific ways."

"Piercing the heart with wood or silver", Christina started naming them off. "Decapitation. Exposure to sunlight, but only if they've been killed before..."

"Fire", Duncan smirked, remembering the satisfaction of incinerating Drew.

"There's one more", Shaggy said dejectedly, as if ashamed. "Like, before meeting all of you, my friends and I read up on methods of hunting monsters, to help with our mystery solving. It's a, like, a super-rare poison called 'Death to the Dead'. It supposedly, like, causes any undead to waste away painfully until they just...And, like the only antidote is the blood of a monster hunter."

"That's what happened to my Daddy!", Christina gasped. "He was poisoned! That means...!"

"Uncle Radu was murdered", Faybelle finished, pulling her sobbing cousin into an uncharacteristically comforting hug.

"But by who?" Duncan asked, "Who would want your parents dead?"

"I-I don't k-know,"

"Like, don't worry, Christina. We'll find out," Shaggy assured her.

"That's right, and when we do they'll have to answer to me!" Melinda swore, her hands igniting in flames.

"And me!" Clawdeen added.

"Come on, let's go talk to Aunt Red," Christina declared after calming down.

If they had stayed outside a few moments longer they would've seen that someone was spying on them.

…...

* * *

"Christina! Oh, my goodness what a surprise!" Red cried as she ushered the group inside the cozy cottage, "You're just in time for pie! Cherry, your favorite. Come sit down and tell me how you got here."

Christina explained everything as Red served them all generous slices of pie.

"Of course I'll tell you, Christina," Red promised as she joined them at the table.

…...

* * *

"Red, can you wait a minute?"

"What is it, Alissa?"

"I think you should try to cheer up, Bigs,"

"Why me?"

"You know him better than anyone else remember?"

"But, when Bigs gets angry you have to avoid him!"

"I know he SEEMS angry but think about it?"

"He's sad!" Red whisper-yelled.

"Exactly, go talk to him and I'll talk to Regina,"

"Okay,"

…...

Alissa nearly fell out of her chair when Red burst into her dorm. Recovering quickly she was on her feet while Red was spinning in happy circles her face the color of her namesake.

"Red?! What is-"

"He kissed me!"

"Who-"

"Bigs,"

Alissa shut the door followed by the windows.

"Shush, not so loud. Now, tell me everything!"

"Okay, well, I was on a walk during lunch today and..."

…...

* * *

A few years later.

Bigs and Red rushed at once to Alissa's home when they heard that her story had played out already. They were in the same boat as their story had ended a day or so prior. Surely, Alissa wasn't doing well considering how upset the mere thought of cursing someone made her want to vomit. Much to their surprise, however, Alissa was outside watering her gardens with a smile.

"Alissa? You okay?" Red asked as she ran to hug her bestie.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" the fairy laughed.

"We heard that your story-"

"Played out? It was a couple of years ago I'm surprised you're just now hearing about it. It's been too long! Come in, come in there's someone I want you to meet!" Alissa said cheerily as she ushered them inside.

The two were taken aback to see someone sitting in the armchair sipping on a glass of what looked like...blood. Alissa wasn't the least bit phased as the stranger finished his drink.

"Alissa, vhy didn't you tell me ve had company coming?" the stranger asked as he noticed their presence.

"I'm sorry Radu. They surprised me too," Alissa apologized with a smile, "This is Red and Bigs, friends from school,"

"Wonderful to finally meet you both. Alissa speaks very highly of you," Radu grinned.

"Nice to meet you too," Red replied returning the smile while Bigs smelt the air curiously.

"You're a vampire aren't you," he guessed.

"Indeed,"

"Oh, goodness, where are my manners?" Alissa suddenly cried, "Please take a seat. Do you two want something to drink?"

"No, we're fine Alissa," Red laughed as she and Bigs to a seat on the couch, "So tell us how did a vampire end up in Ever After?"

"I arrived through my Love's magic mirror by accident, as I vas escaping a crazed monster hunter", Radu explained with a smile.

"Alissa, what are you not telling us?"

"We're engaged. The wedding if you can even call it that is next week,"

"Next week?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Why weren't we told sooner?"

"We're keeping it under wraps. _Some people_ would be highly agitated if they found out,"

"Grimm?"

"Who else?"

"Alissa, even if you're not having a big wedding I still want to be involved," Red explained.

"As do I," Bigs nodded.

"Well, I'm sure something can be arranged,"

…...

* * *

The day of the wedding.

A wedding in the forest, officiated by faires was unheard of but it was exactly what Alissa and Radu wanted to do. Mostly so that people like Grimm wouldn't find out about Radu at least, not yet. Red helped her friend get ready for the ceremony. The wedding dress was a simple white gown hand sewn by Alissa herself you wouldn't even know it was a wedding dress had you not been told.

After making sure Alissa was calm, Red helped her into the dress and curled her hair, weaving flowers through it in lieu of a veil. Once she was ready, Bigs arrived to escort Alissa down the 'aisle' they and the faires were the only ones to witness the vows said and the kiss that resulted in fireworks.

…...

* * *

a few months later it was discovered that Alissa was pregnant. Red wasted no time in throwing together a baby shower at her home. As much fun as the festivities were they all knew that alissa's pregnancy would attract Grimm's attention as well as Maleficent's. Alissa wasn't ready for any of that so they threw the shower as early as they possibly could. They stayed up late into the night talking, laughing making merry. Alissa was sure she hadn't smiled this much since her wedding.

"You better bring the baby to visit us!" Bigs said 'sternly'.

"Or what? You'll huff and puff and blow our house down?"

"Exactly!"

"Well, well, Alissa this is quite a surprise,"

The mood instantly shifted as they turned to where Maleficent stood.

"Mother," Alissa growled, "What are you doing here?"

Red and Bigs knew better than to get between Alissa and her mother so they fled.

…...

* * *

"Your mother loved you so much, Christina as do I. I've always loved you as if you were my own."

"I love you more, Aunt Red," Christina replied as they moved toward the door.

"One more thing before you go. After your mother passed I bought her house. I cleaned it and locked it up tight. I was saving it for you should you ever chose to live here. It's yours, Christina,"

"Thank you,"

…...

* * *

From Hood Hollow, they went to visit Dirk's father. Shaggy and Scooby did not take the fact that they were going to visit the ACTUAL REALLY FOR REAL **BLACK KNIGHT **well at all and they told Christina exactly that.

"You two overreact," Christina replied with an eye roll.

"B-b-but it's the black knight-"

"Who is nothing like that mystery I know you're thinking of,"

"It's like, creepy here,"

"Has that ever stopped us before?"

Duncan stepped on a twig sending Shaggy and Scooby into Christina's arms with fear-filled whimpers. In response, Christina kissed Shaggy before dropping them both to the ground.

"Pull yourselves together boys,"

"How much farther?" Duncan asked.

"Not far it's right up there," Dirk replied pointing to the castle towers that loomed over the trees.

A mighty roar shook the trees as a huge black dragon dropped in front of them blocking their path.

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy startled.

"DRAGON!" Scooby whimpered.

"Cool," Christina grinned.

Melinda and Faybelle were unfazed.

"SHADOW-WING!", Dirk called delightedly, echoed by Raven. They run up and hug the friendly dragon. Dirk began to scratch under the scaly chin, much to the dragon's delight. "How ya doin' boy? Enjoying your visit with Dad? Everyone, this is my dragon, Shadow-Wing! My 'noble stead' for the Dragon-games. You sensed us coming and came ta greet us didn't you, boy?"

Shadow-Wing wagged his tail happily.

The group continued on their way. Upon reaching the gate Shadow-Wing pushed it open and went back to guarding it. The path to the castle was lined with low walls adorned with dozens of baboon skulls.

"L-like, what's with the skulls?", Shaggy stammered.

"Reah!", Scooby gulped audibly.

"Oh, those?", Dirk grinned. "After Mom got imprisoned in the mirror-realm, The Wicked Witch of the East threw herself shamelessly at my Dad. He rejected her, telling her he still loved my Mother. She...didn't take rejection well, and sent her flying monkeys after us. That was a fun day."

The thought made Melinda laugh and her laugh built and built until it sounded exactly like her mother's laughter. Normally, this would have made Melinda stop but she was so tickled by the thought of Dirk and his father defeating her Aunt Evanora's monkeys that she just continued to laugh clutching her sides as she struggled to catch her breath, her skin flooding yellow her happy color. The sound of Melinda's cackling made Shaggy and Scooby quake with fear as they hid behind Christina who passed them a box of Scooby Snacks each without a word. Once Melinda had calmed down they entered the castle which was just as creepy inside as it was outside. The only ones fazed by this were, of course, Shaggy and Scooby who continued munching away on their Scooby Snacks without a word.

They found Sir Daken un the training room battling against magically animated dummies which he dismissed upon seeing his son and the group that was with him.

Still dressed in all black, Sir Daken Knight was arguably still as handsome now as he'd been in high school. His hair gray at the temples was the only outward sign of his age.

"Dirk! What a surprise! Who are your friends?"

Dirk made the introductions finishing by saying:

"And this is Raven. Raven this is my Dad,"

"You look so very much like your mother, my dear", he smiled warmly. "And you ARE my son's sister, so please consider yourself family."

With that, he offered her a hug which she accepted without hesitation. She had wanted to meet Dirk's father for some time as he'd become very outspoken about his regret of being a villain and it goes without saying that the man before her lived up to everything Dirk said about him

Soon they were seated at the dining room table as Daken inquired what they were up to.

"We're trying to solve the mystery of the deaths of Christina's parents," Dirk explained.

Daken turned to Christina thoughtfully, "You're the mirror image of your mother. She was a great friend to me when I had very few. What do you need to know?"

"Her high school days,"

"Gladly,"

…...

* * *

A few lonely days after Daken's arrival at the school he wasn't faring any better than he had upon his arrival. He was shunned by practically everyone save for the occasional witch and dark fairy who flirted shamelessly with him. It was as he was eating lunch that his luck began to change for the better.

"Mind if I join you? You look like you could use a friend,"

Daken looked up from his meal to see a fairy standing at the seat opposite him. She didn't act like every other fairy he'd met thus far she seemed very different so Daken nodded his head.

"My name's Alissa, Alissa Shadowfae. We have the same villainy class," she introduced herself offering her hand with a smile.

"Daken. You're Maleficent's daughter?"

"How did you-"

"The mark on your arm,"

Alissa forced the dragon mark to disappear with a wave of her hand, "So, how do you like school so far?"

"It's okay, I'm kind of lonely though," Daken admitted.

"I understand. I was lonely too until I met my friends," Alissa smiled sympathetically.

"I don't think your wolf friend likes me very much,"

"Don't worry about Bigs he's all bark and no bite. The person you have to watch out for is Gallant. He may be a charming Prince but he's kind of a bully,"

"Don't worry I think I'll be able to handle him," Daken smirked, "Wish I could get along with Bigs though. We're partners in Science,"

"I think I can help,"

…...

* * *

Hours later, Bigs and Daken sat across from each other in the now empty castleteria with Alissa in between them acting as mediator. First, she ordered that the two boys disarm themselves. For bigs that meant reverting to human form. Daken, however, was a different story. A sword, two crossbows, three daggers, and a thumbtack later he was entirely disarmed.

"A thumbtack? What are you planning to do with that?"

"Poke someone,"

"Oh, sure that's really effective," Bigs droned.

"Okay, boys we're not leaving here until you each have something nice to say to each other.

They were there for quite a while.

…...

* * *

About a week later, Alissa and Red played matchmaker and set Daken and Regina up on a 'blind date' The two hit it off right away and as a secret thank you Daken helped Alissa convince Red to go for a walk during lunch where she was soon joined by Bigs.

…...

* * *

"Alissa always worried about Radu and Christina being accepted and safe, especially after Grimm found out", Daken said. "He kept pressuring Alissa to have a 'pure fae' heir, and only got more intense after Radu died. It was odd, though."

"Like, what was?", Shaggy asked.

"No one from the Hollow would have told Grimm about it", the Black Knight continued. "I know I didn't tell him, and Regina wouldn't tell him where a bucket was if his pants were on fire. So how did he know Radu had died? I know the Mystical Family Records record when someone dies, but Radu wasn't from our world, so I don't know if it would work for him."

"Who WOULD know, Dad?", Dirk asked.

"Maleficent", he replied. "As one of the school governors, she has access to the records."

…...

* * *

Maleficent was barely able to get to words out before Christina asked if she'd told Grimm about her father's passing.

"Yes, I did,"


	4. Chapter 4

"_**WHY? WHY? WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM THAT?" **_Christina exploded.

She may not have remembered very much from the weeks after her father's passing but she did remember Headmaster Grimm arriving to "offer his condolences" when really he was there to pressure her mother into having another child. A "pure fae heir". Her mother had burst into tears and little Christina did not like seeing her mother in tears nor did she like the man who looked at her with disgust and underlying hatred. Alissa had blasted him from the house before running to her room. When Christina followed she was saddened to see her mother curled up on her father's side of the bed.

So, to find out who told Grimm made her raving mad.

Maleficent, however, remained eerily calm watching as her granddaughters magic swept across the room burning through the air. The tapestries and banners barely clinging to the wall, decorations flying past

It seemed she wasn't even aware she was doing it.

Christina did not yet fully realize her own power and Maleficent longed to teach her. Not in the way she taught Alissa before her but by helping her grow regardless of how Christina used her powers.

For now, she had to calm Christina.

"Christina, I can explain if you let me,"

Maleficent could feel the anger, the rage churning in her granddaughter. She knew how to quell it and she wasn't afraid of it. Quite pleased actually at just how powerful she was. Christina said nothing, folding her arms across her chest, waiting for her to speak.

"It was just after your father's death,"

…...

* * *

Alissa was heartbroken, devastated. It was clear to anyone who saw her. It had been years since Maleficent had actually spoken to her daughter but she often looked in on her discretely. Checking her crystal, watching Christina play from her mirror sending Diablo. Although, Maleficent had attended the funeral a few days prior not a word was said between them. Maleficent had been ordered to remain out of sight and only saw the briefest glimpse of her granddaughter as she said goodbye to her daddy. It was often said that The Mistress of all Evil only had the capacity for hatred that she felt nothing and if she did it was anger but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Seeing her daughter in such pain hurt, cracking her stone-like demeanor.

And who should visit exactly at that moment but Headmaster Grimm himself he greeted her briefly before beginning his spiel about Alissa's need for a pure fae heir. Seeing the normally stoic queen upset, however, caused him to stop and inquire about what was troubling her.

"My daughter is very upset, hurt, her one true love has just died."

"Puck? But how...?"

"Not Lucinda, you fool!", Maleficent snarled, fighting the urge to cry. "Lord Radu has passed into the Eternal Night. My dear Alissa is devastated! And poor Christina..."

"The vampire died?", Grimm said, utterly failing to fake his surprise, a faint smirk on his lips. "Sad. But perhaps now she can marry a fellow fae and have a proper heir to her Destiny..."

_**"Silence, you pompous windbag!"**_, the dark one roared, causing Grimm to back away in fear. "My daughter has lost her One True Love! My granddaughter has lost a good and loving father! And you DARE speak to me of 'Destiny' and what is 'proper'?! I should turn you into a hedgehog and send you to play croquet for the Queen of Hearts in Wonderland! Now get out and NEVER return to my mountains!"

* * *

"Now that I think about it, Milton didn't seem surprised to hear Radu had died. He wasn't from our realm, so the records would not record his death", Maleficent finished thoughtfully.

Christina had calmed now thanks in part to Shaggy who stood beside her, holding her close. Calm and curious. How could Headmaster Grimm have known? Had he been spying on them. Or maybe he'd paid someone to spy on them? It was possible given her history with Grimm. Even now, Christina could tell he wasn't at all pleased she had returned. Then Maleficent asked the question which had been eating at her from the start.

"Why would he send you to your father's family when I was more than able to take you in?"

"That's what I've been wondering," Christina replied.

"I think the Headmaster and I need to talk. I'll go at once tomorrow," Maleficent declared

"Christina, we'd better be going back soon it's getting pretty late," Clawdeen observed.

"First, we need to talk with Mom," Faybelle reminded them causing Christina to shudder again.

She hadn't seen her aunt since the fiasco that was her sixteenth birthday and she would have preferred to keep it that way.

...

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Butterfly," Alissa greeted when Christina entered the kitchen for breakfast,

"Thanks, Mom," Christina grinned sitting down at the table.

"Your father would be very proud of you,"

"He would?"

"I know he would. Now, after breakfast-"

"You want me out of the house so you can decorate,"

Alissa smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of the house and out of your hair."

As soon as Christina was gone to visit Melinda, Alissa set to work pulling out the decorations she had hidden all over the place. First, she cleaned the cottage until it sparkled then she set to work. She hung streamers from the ceiling, tied balloons to every post and doorknob she could find, spread a table cloth over every table. Each one decorated with butterflies and strung her hand-painted happy birthday banner over Christina's door and as she worked she couldn't help but sing:

_Salagadoola mechicka boola  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put them together and what have you got  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Salagadoola mechicka boola  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
It'll do magic, believe it or not  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Yes, salagadoola means  
Mechicka booleroo  
But the thing mabob that does the job  
Is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Salagadoola menchicka boola  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put them together and what have you got  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

Little did Alissa know, Christina and Melinda were just outside preparing the yard for the party_._

_Yes, salagadoola means  
Mechicka booleroo  
But the thing mabob that does the job  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Salagadoola menchicka boola  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Now you put them together and what have you got  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbidi-bobbidi  
Bibbialta do-do-do-do-boo_

"Are you done, Christy?" Melinda laughed, "Can we go to Bookend now?"

"Okay, okay,"

The girls were so preoccupied that they didn't notice the raven watching them.

Maleficent put her head in her hands, "Where did I go wrong?"

Meanwhile, Alissa was still hard at work.

It was as she was cooking that the guests started to arrive. First came Red, Bigs, and their children who quickly fell into 'we're sworn enemies mode' when Raven and Maddie arrived. When Christina returned an hour and a half later with Melinda in tow the party began. They sang, danced and played party games. All were so wrapped up in merrymaking that none noticed the raven perched on the windowsill watching Christina with interest.

"Happy Birthday, dear, Christina," Maleficent whispered, pressing her hand to the glass of her magic mirror, "Maybe one day we'll meet,"

Christina had just sat down at the table to open presents when the door opened. Lucinda and Faybelle walked in, both angry at not being invited, both demanding to know why they had been "Forgotten about" Alissa was having none of it and stood protectively in front of her daughter and their guests.

"To be quite honest, Lucinda, I didn't want to invite you. Every time you come to visit it's only so you can belittle us and brag about Faybelle's rather mundane accomplishments,"

"Hey!" Faybelle squawked.

"So, why would I invite you knowing you'd try to take the attention away from my daughter on her special day?"

Lucinda struggled for a comeback before finally turning her attention to Christina. Her lips parted in a cruel smile as she pushed past Alissa coming to stand before her niece. Christina saw what her aunt was planning as she pulled her wand out. Before Lucinda could utter a word Christina had her pinned to the wall.

"Feisty aren't we. Cathy?"

"My name is _**CHRISTINA**_" the angered teen roared, flames leaping off her body...

"ALISSA DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR BRAT!"

"What did you just call my daughter?" Alissa growled

Lucinda tried to fight back but Christina overpowered her. Growing angrier by the moment. Consumed by white-hot anger until...

_**BOOM**_

Lucinda was sent flying through the wall with Faybelle flying after her. As soon as they were gone Christina came to her senses and fell to the floor having overexerted herself. She promptly burst into tears.

"Christina, Butterfly, it's okay, it's okay,"

"I-I"

"You're okay," Alissa murmured pulling her distressed daughter close.

"I got mad again," Christina sobbed.

"It's okay to get mad,"

"No,"

"Yes, come on let's open presents. Then we'll eat cake,"

Christina was still shaking but after a few minutes, she had calmed.

_Anger = bad things._

…...

* * *

"Christina?" Shaggy asked, "are you okay?"

Christina had frozen on the doorstep of Lucinda's home. Every time she saw her aunt she had an outburst. She wasn't ready for this. Faybelle opened the door and let them inside. Christina followed numbly, quietly.

"What are you doing...here?" Lucinda asked her voice faltering.

Her eyes grew wide as she took in Christina's appearance.

"Mom?" Faybelle asked warily.

"You have THE DRAGON MARK?"

Lucinda flew at Christina in a rage only to be cut off by a snarling Shaggy.

"Back it up. **NOW," **He ordered

Lucinda blanched, "You're a-"

"Werewolf," Shaggy smirked, wrapping his arm around Christina's waist, "My friends and I are here to ask you about your sister and I'd like, advise against harassing my girlfriend,"

Lucinda looked around at the group before her. These strangers were powerful and with the way they surrounded Christina she was nervous. The female werewolf and her scaly companion were by far the most powerful. Making them the ones she had to worry about. Growling, she turned her attention to Faybelle.

"You've gone soft on your cousin"

"No, no, Mom. I'm in it for revenge,"

"Revenge?"

"Think about it. If we find out who killed Uncle Radu and Aunt Alissa we can exact our revenge,"

That thought brought a wicked smile to Lucinda's face.

"Fine, let's talk,"

…...

* * *

Lucinda happily charged inside their home while Alissa lagged behind at a much, much slower pace. While Lucinda went to find their mother, Alissa went to her room and didn't come back out until dinner that evening. Lucinda's entire conversation with her mother revolved around Alissa.

_How's Alissa doing in school?_

_Is anyone messing with her?_

_Has she cursed anyone?_

Her mother never, ever asked about HER it was all about Alissa. It made Lucinda incredibly angry when Alissa finally showed her face for dinner Maleficent's sole focus was Alissa. Lucinda tried in vain to get her mother's attention but nothing seemed to work. It was like this every time they came home. Lucinda just couldn't handle it any longer. Standing abruptly from the table she let her sister have it.

"I'm tired of this! I'm tired of playing second fiddle to you! I'm tired of being second best. Of being in your shadow Alissa! From the moment you entered this world you were all Mother cared about. My accomplishments? My successes? She didn't care for any of it! ALL SHE CARES ABOUT IS YOU! ALISSA! ALISSA! ALISSA! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!**I WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN! " **

Alissa had no clue that Lucinda had felt this way and now, watching her lose it terrified her. Even more so when she fired magic lightning at her. On pure instinct Alissa raised her hands to protect herself and unknowingly conjured a shield that reflected the magic back at Lucinda who barely dodged it, hissing as it painfully struck her shoulder.

"LUCINDA! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK YOUR OWN SISTER!"

"You ALWAYS favor her over me, Mommy!", Lucinda shouted, her anger actually greater than her fear of her mother for once. "Ever since she was born, it's like I don't even count! Well, guess what, Mommy? SHE doesn't even want to be EVIL! She wants to be a GOOD fairy! She said it out loud to the whole castleteria today! "

Lucinda grabbed Alissa's bag from where she had discarded it earlier and began digging through it despite her protests.

"And THIS s a note from Headmaster Grimm! He wants to see you about it. So who's your favorite NOW?!"

Rather than answer Lucinda, Maleficent turned her attention to where the very shaken Alissa stood.

"Is this true, Alissa?"

"Yes, Mother," Alissa nodded, "I want to be a good fairy"

"Go to your room so we can discuss this,"

"Yes, Ma'am,"

Once Alissa had departed, Maleficent turned to Lucinda.

"Don't EVER try that again,"

"But Mother-"

"Enough! I refuse to listen to your whining! Now, GO,"

Lucinda fled, her dear returning in full force.

…...

* * *

"Mother always coddled her! Even when she learned the TRUTH..."

Lucinda's ranting and raving had begun. Quickly, quietly, the group joined hands and allowed Christina to transport them out of there on the path back to the school.

"That's everyone except Headmaster Grimm," Clawdeen declared.

"And after we get his interview?" Raven asked.

"We look for clues,"

Lightning cracked and thunder boomed overhead catching them by surprise. The sky had darkened foretelling an oncoming storm which Melinda did not handle too well.

"Not rain! Not the rain!" she cried shaking as she watched the sky rumble and flash.

Shaggy laughed, "Like, are you scared of a little water, Melinda?"

Christina smacked him painfully much to his surprise.

"Ow! Like, what was that for?"

"Use your brain for Fairies sake! She's the daughter of the Wicked Witch if she gets wet she'll MELT! PAINFULLY!"

Shaggy, realizing his mistake apologized profusely while Christina worked to ensure her friend's safety. First a raincoat with a hood. Then gloves. Then rubber rain boots and finally a large umbrella. Content with her work they continued on their way as it started to rain. However, just when the tallest towers of the school came into view a monster dropped from the skies blocking their path. Black and red with beady eyes and sharp claws wielding a scythe that shone in the flashes of lightning.

"I-I thought you said there weren't any monsters in Ever After," Shaggy cried.

"There aren't," Christina darkly replied.

"Then what is that thing?"

"Trouble,"

...

**Okay, I know it's shorter than usual but it's been sitting here a while and I figured it was time for an update. besides, it met all the points on my list. Unlike There Is A Town which is gathering dust so to speak. Three lines! That's it! well. there might be more. It's been a while after all. Anyway, I'm going to lock myself in a closet and try not to pull my hair out. because my to-do list looks like this:**

**Start the next Chapter of Scooby's Revolting Adventure.**

**Decide on Flashbacks**

**Kick the mystery aspect into gear.**

**Craft perfect mystery for The Lady In Red (AkA marathon every vampire related mystery I can) **

**Melissa's chat with Batman.**

**Keep subplot moving.**

**Work on Wingless.**

**Melinda's play.**

**Ongoing mystery (CLUES CLUES CLUES)**

**Flashbacks, Flashbacks, Flashbacks.**

**Breathe.**

**Finish short stories.**

**Breathe.**

**Ignore There is A Town until creativity strikes.**

**Try not to bang head against the wall.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The group stared the monster down, assuming battle stances. A monster like this in the realm of fairy tales did not bode well.

"Like, do something, Christina," Shaggy whimpered.

"Trust me, I will," Christina responded firing bolts of lightning at their foe only for her magic to bounce right back at her.

"Foolish Child!" the monster hissed in a guttural voice, I am the Destiny Demon. Your magic as no effect on me."

"Boys,"

"Yes, Christina?"

"You can panic now,"

Yet again, Shaggy and Scooby hurled themselves into Christina's arms while Duncan and Dirk tried to take on the monster together. Duncan shot a stream of fire which didn't even singe the monster while Dirk went after it with his sword. Not even a cut. Cackling the monster seemed to toss Dirk through the air with a mere glance. Faybelle and Raven tried next with no avail and if it hadn't been raining Melinda would have joined them. Clawdeen wasn't even able to get close to the demon as he constantly disappeared and reappeared.

"abandon your rejection of Destiny or suffer the consequences!" the monster roared.

"Hey, Ugly!", Dingbat yelled from above, and the demon looked up in confusion.

"D'uh, here's MUD in your eye!", Numbskull squawked, hurling a mud-pie into the demon's face!

"Good job, you two!", Melinda cheered.

"Well don't just sit there!", Dingbat called. "RUN!"

Run they did. Back to the school and back to safety. Once there, they hightailed it to Melinda's dorm so they could recompose themselves.

"L-like, that was terrifying!" Shaggy gasped.

"You can say that again," Melinda nodded.

"I think that's enough for one day," Christina declared.

"So now what?" Raven asked.

"Now we eat dinner and tomorrow we see Headmaster Grimm about this Destiny Demon,"

…...

* * *

The following day, Christina and company arrived at the Headmaster's office, surprised to find Maleficent there already. She meant business when she said she would pay a visit to the headmaster. Grimm seemed frightened though he was trying to hide it.

Maleficent noticed Christina in the hall and motioned for her to join them.

"I want to know why my granddaughter was sent to her father's family instead of to me like she should have been,"

Grimm, white as a sheet scrambled for an answer.

"W-w-well, I knew your daughter had not been on sp-sp-speaking terms with you at the time, Madam Maleficent, and that Christina was unaware of your relationship, but that she d-did know of her father's family. So it seemed the best thing to do for you, Miss Shadowfae."

"THAT'S MISS 'DRACULA'! STOP TRYING TO DENY MY SCARE-ITAGE!", Christina shouted."I'm PROUD of my Dad! I'm PROUD to be half-vampire!"

Grimm wanted to scold her for using that cursed name but with Maleficent there he thought better of it.

"I'm no fool, Grimm. I know you were far too eager to ship my granddaughter off. So eager in fact that you neglected proper protocol" Maleficent hissed, "Need I remind you, Headmaster, I am one of the senior members of the school's Board of Governors? While we may find it expedient to grant you a great deal of...latitude in your management of the school as a whole, I warn you NOT to abuse that power. Even YOU can be replaced, and your brother Giles, as your Deputy-Headmaster; is a MORE than qualified candidate."

Grimm was positively shaken by the thought of being replaced. Maleficent grinned evilly at him.

"Whatever your true intentions were they backfired and I'll see to it that you're...punished for your misdeeds,"

Maleficent took her leave, her cruel laughter ringing in everyone's ears

Christina gave the headmaster a moment to compose himself before waving her friends inside.

"Headmaster, my friends and I need to speak with you,"

"About?"

"Yesterday, my friends and I were attacked,"

"Attacked? By what?"

"It calls itself the Destiny Demon,"

"Oh dear. I feared this day would come", Milton sighed dramatically, turning to look out his window. "But I knew it would eventually, ever since Ms. Queen publicly refused to sign the Storybook of Legends, inspiring others to do so as well, starting this whole 'Rebel' movement."

"What do you mean, Headmaster?", Raven asked with concern

"The Destiny Demon is an ancient being in Ever After", Grimm replied. "A minion of Diagon. Like his master, he is contained by the magick of our realm, so long as Destiny remains on course. Now, at times minor changes to the stories have occurred over time, usually for the better 'Happily-Ever-After's; like 'The Little Mermaid'. Occasionally there is no heir for a role, or the heir refused their Destiny, but another was able to sign in their place; like Ms. Thorne did for you, Ms. Shadowfae. However, these were rare, isolated incidents...until NOW. With so many Fairy Tales rejecting their Destinies at once, the Destiny Demon has broken his bonds and seeks to free his master, who will plunge Ever After into darkness and chaos."

"How can this thing free its master?", Dirk asked skeptically.

"The Destiny Demon is the origin of the 'poof'-effect", Grimm replied. "He is the one that makes those who reject their Destiny vanish from existence, so they can't change their minds and sign. With every heir and every story that ceases to exist, the magick imprisoning Diagon weakens until..."

"How can we stop him?", Duncan growled.

"The only way to stop the Destiny Demon and bind him again", Grimm said solemnly, "is for ALL the Rebels to sign their pages in the storybook of Legends before he can make them go 'poof'. That will restore the magick and lock him away once more."

"We see," Christina nodded, "Thank you, Headmaster,"

She turned on her heel leading the others out of the office and back to the safety of Melinda's dorm.

"Like, we're screwed, we should just like, go home," Shaggy sighed flopping to the floor.

"**No,"**

"Christina-"

"I said, NO. We aren't leaving until we find out who killed my parents! Unless you want to earn the wrath of the evilest fairy in alll of Ever After," Christina replied.

"But, we've like, got a demon after us!" Shaggy argued.

Christina tapped him on the nose, "I think, I think Headmaster Grimm was fibbing,"

"Why?" Dirk asked.

"Yesterday when we were attacked the demon told us to _abandon _our rejection of destiny. If he intended to make us go, poof, he would have done so months ago when you first refused to sign," she pointed out.

Shaggy gulped, "Please don't say it,"

"Say what?" she smirked.

"Please, I'm like begging you here, please don't,"

Clawdeen and Duncan caught on, turning to grin at the trembling duo.

"Well, guys-"

"No,"

"It looks like-"

"PLEASE?"

"We have a mystery on our hands!" Christina finished.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Stop being so dramatic," Christina laughed.

"So, we aren't going to find out who murdered Aunt Alissa and Uncle Radu?" Faybelle asked pointedly.

"Oh, we'll find out I swear!" Christina replied.

"Where do we go from here then?"

"We look for clues,"

/

* * *

**Yes, It's shorter than I would have liked but it's been months and I've been itching to update this story so here ya go.**

**A big thank you to DRAGONDAVE45 for his help with this chapter.**

**Please, Review while I try to plot some clues.**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, we have to solve two mysteries now?" Faybelle declared. She didn't sign up for this!

"Four, technically," Christina replied pointedly.

"Four?"

"Who killed my Dad. Who killed my Mom. Who this demon really is and, where Spitefire's been and who was mistreating him," she explained, counting them off on her fingers.

"Where to now, Christina?" Duncan inquired.

"You're asking me?"

"Yeah, this is your mystery," Clawdeen nodded.

"Then, we have to go to the Vault of Lost Tales," she decided, "follow me,"

The group wove through the empty halls, the only sound to be heard was Christina's occasional knock on the walls, "The entrance moves," she explained before finally finding the door in the main hall next to her old locker ironically. Stepping through the door the others were taken aback by the sheer size of this place, books lining every single wall, hidden in every nook and cranny.

"How are we supposed to find anything?"

Christina turned to her flabbergasted boyfriend with a small smile of reassurance, "Magic of course. Now, let's split up and get looking."

"For what?" Melinda prompted.

"Anything that has to do with our mysteries,"

"Understood,"

Being surrounded by all these books, Christina couldn't help slipping into her memories.

…...

* * *

Christina smiled at the soft golden sunlight that peeked through the window, wrapping her in its warmth. Slowly opening her eyes the seven-year-old stretched, raising her arms above her head, locking her fingers before lowering her arms to her side before sliding out of her bed.

Fluttering out of her room she found her mother already seated at the kitchen table with a large bowl of strawberries.

"Good morning, Butterfly,"

"Morning," Christina cheerily replied, dropping into the seat across from her mother.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes,"

"What did you dream about?"

"Dragons,"

"Dragons?"

Christina nodded vigorously, "They were so pretty! They wanted to play with me,"

"That sounds nice," Alissa smiled, "Do you want to go to the library today?"

"Yes, please!"

…...

* * *

Christina was snapped back to reality when a stack of books fell from the nearby table. She glanced over to see Dingbat and Numbskull quickly cleaning up their mess. Shrugging, she returned to the book in front of her.

_**Mysteries, Monsters and, Myths. **_

An encyclopedia of sorts. It was large and heavy with yellowing pages, not the greatest book to behold but it wasn't meant to be looked at it was meant to be read. Christina had always been a fast reader but even a book this big was daunting. Rolling her eyes, she resorted to an old trick she used for studying.

"_Read it fast at lightning speed, remember everything I need,"_

Worked every time.

"Find anything yet, Christy?" Melinda asked, lounging on her broom, book in front of her.

"Not anything to do with the monster I'm afraid,"

"I found something that could explain how someone was able to hold Spitfire captive for so long,"

"Share away,"

"Sphinx hair," Melinda declared turning the book so Christina could see, "It was used by dragon hunters, trainers, and, breeders before it was decided dragons should be left alone. Capturing a dragon is illegal now,"

"Like, then why are there Dragon Games?" Shaggy wondered.

"Let me rephrase, capturing a _wild _dragon is illegal but if a dragon chooses you you're stuck with it for life. Spitfire belonged to Christina's mom and since she's no longer alive he had the chance at freedom but he chose Christina,"

"So, she's stuck with him?"

"Yep, and if another dragon were to claim her they'd share," Melinda grinned, "But that's a super rare thing,"

"Let's keep looking for clues," Christina redirected.

…...

* * *

Several hours later they had scarcely made any progress in the search for information. Christina shut another book and pushed it away.

"Ugh! we're not finding anything!" Faybelle declared, face-planting into the desk.

Christina rolled her eyes and went back to her stack of books. The last book in her pile was titled _An Ancient History. _It wasn't big or important looking like the other books and the title was vague. History of what? Tiredly, she rose from the table which creaked slightly. Tucking the book into her bag it was decided it was time to leave and so, they left the vault behind.

"Good work, Cousin," Faybelle snidely commented.

"Hey!" Shaggy cried, "It was like, a good decision,"

"Please, don't argue, I'm trying to think!" Christina scolded, "Let's recap,"

"Good idea," Duncan nodded.

They skimmed the interviews hoping for some information to jump out at them but found none.

"Like, we forgot to interview Grimm," Shaggy pointed out.

"Later, I don't feel up to it,"

"You okay, Christina?"

"Fine, just tired," she smiled weakly at him.

Shaggy let the matter drop but would continue to keep an eye on Christina.

"Let's get some fresh air, it should be dry outside now," Christina decided.

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

Outside in the sunshine, Christina relaxed. The group sat on the benches in the courtyard. It was nice to have a break.

"Hello, Spitfire," Christina laughed as the dragon landed beside her.

The dragon purred like a kitten. Nuzzling her. Christina turned to the gentle dragon with a small smile. His scales shone in the sunlight almost as brightly as his eyes deep emerald green and full of happiness.

"Like I said, she's stuck with him," Melinda smirked.

"We'd better get him back to the stables so that Grimm won't flip his crown," Raven decided.

Spitfire looked at Raven, the sadnesss was almost comical.

"It'll be okay," Christina cooed standing from the bench, "Come on,"

Spitfire bowed to her, catching everyone by surprise.

"Like, did your Mom teach him that?"

"How would I know?" Christina replied.

Shaggy shrugged as they returned to the stables.

"What I want to know is why Spitfire stays with the dark dragons?" Melinda wondered, "They aren't very uh-"

"Nice?"

"Yeah,"

The group watched as Christina led Spitfire back into the stall, speaking soothingly to him. She pet him as he laid down, promising that she'd visit later

"Good boy," she grinned, kissing his snout before turning to leave.

Only to find herself surrounded by the dark dragons.

"What do we do?" Shaggy asked nervously

"Wait," Melinda said calmly, "Christy will think of something,"

Spitfire curled around Christina who stood frozen. She shakily pet him wondering what she could do.

He purred again as if telling her it would be okay,

she watched confusedly as the dragons place something at her feet.

An egg, an egg that was ready to hatch.

"You rescued it, didn't you boy?" she asked him.

He licked her

"They want you to take it, Christy," Raven realized.

"Whoever had Spitfire had the egg too," Melinda guessed.

Christina bent down to pick the egg up. It was a dark dragon egg black with blue flames. As she lifted it from the ground it began to crack, Christina watched in wonder. It was hatching in her hands! The small cracks grew larger and larger with every moment until the tiny dragon spread its tiny wings, yawning tiny flames as it rose from the shell. It regarded her with purple eyes as she lifted it from what remained of the shell. It licked her cheek.

"I guess Christina's the exception to the rule," Melinda smiled.

"I'll name you Prince," Christina smiled, "let's get you taken care of,"

…...

* * *

"I think we should speak with Red and Bigs again," Clawdeen later declared, "They knew your father, Christy, maybe they can help?"

Christina nodded absently, staring out the window.

"And remember what our Mom said," Dirk added.

"Who would have the most to gain?"

Christina made no move to respond.

She was too lost, overwhelmed in her memories. Prince laid on her lap, sleeping peacefully.

_Who would try to steal a dragon? Two for that matter?_

"Christy. Maybe you should lay down," Raven decided.

"I think I will. I don't feel too good," Christina nodded, "Go speak to Grimm now, I'll join you later,"

"Okay,"

/

* * *

"I think we should wait to interview Grimm," Melinda stated.

The others nodded in agreement.

After leaving Christina to rest the gang went to the common room to discuss a plan of action. There they were joined by Cupid, Dexter, Dalton, Darling and, Arthur who was curious as to how the mystery-solving was going.

"Can we help?" Cupid asked sweetly.

"Yes," Duncan nodded.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Faybelle inquired.

"We look for clues," Duncan declared.

"Right. You guys can 'look for clues' all you want. I'm going to bed. See ya!"

Duncan grinned, making Shaggy's blood run cold. He did not like where this was headed.

"Duncan like, PLEASE don't say..."

"Let's split up, gang", Duncan said, to the nodding agreement of the others.

"that", Shaggy moaned.

"Dirk? You take Darling, Raven, and Arthur to search the dorms."

"Sure, Duncan", Dirk grinned, taking his group toward the main staircase.

"Clawdeen, Dexter, Cupid? you three will come with me to search the upstairs classrooms and faculty offices."

"You got it, Hot-Stuff", Clawdeen smirked, kissing his cheek.

"Shaggy you and Scooby-"

"Like, we'll take the dungeon level and ground floor", Shaggy said hurriedly.

"Um, ok", Duncan replied in surprise. "Melinda? Take Dalton, Dingbat, and Numbskull search to campus grounds."

"Hex-cellent!", the young witch grinned. "Let's go, guys."

Duncan caught Faybelle by the arm.

"Hooooollld it there, Faybelle", Duncan said. "All this has taken its toll on Christina. She needs to rest. We may need you."

"_**Fine!**_" Faybelle sighed dramatically.

…...

* * *

Christina lay with the covers pulled up to her chin. It was beyond hard being back in Ever After. She was brought here to solve her mother's murder of all things! Which led to solving her father's murder. As if that wasn't enough her mother's long-lost pet had returned and brought an egg with him. Both had been held captive and she needed to find out why!

She would as soon as she felt well again.

Whenever that was. For now, she would rest.

…...

* * *

Her house was empty, cold and barren. It was downright unsettling and try as she might Christina couldn't remember how she got there.

"Mom?" she warily called out.

No reply.

She moved from the living room to the kitchen and from the kitchen to her mother's room finding nothing. Lastly, she checked her room which was darker than the rest of the house.

"Mom?"

"I'm afraid your mother can't help you, Princess."

She whirled around finding Drew. Slowly she backed away unable to summon her magic.

Christina stumbled, falling to the ground she came face to face with her mother's corpse.

"See? Poor thing," Drew cackled, "So gullible,"

She scrambled away only to be caught by Drew pinning her in place with one hand, twirling an iron dagger with the other.

"You monster!" Christina screamed as she struggled.

"Shh, he's watching us,"

Out of the corner of her eye, Christina saw a shadow slinking along the wall.

It turned to her, leaping and smothering her in its inky blackness.

"HELP!"

…...

* * *

Christina fell out of bed in a tangle of sweaty sheets, gasping for air.

The sheets were pulled off of her by Prince. She burst into tears as the horrible images assaulted her

Prince licked her tears away, rubbing against her trying to bring comfort.

Christina picked Prince up and shakily rose to her feet climbing back into the bed with a shuddering sigh.

"Am I to be plagued by nightmares my whole life?" she whispered, "This is torture!"

_Not to mention I feel like I'm going to puke,_ she through, her eyes burning with hatred.

This had to be the worst day of her life despite meeting a baby dragon.

…...

* * *

"Why are we in the kitchen?" Faybelle asked with an eye roll.

"I am making something for Christina," Shaggy curtly replied.

"What exactly?"

"Tomato soup, her favorite,"

"Just my luck, I'm stuck with a lovesick werewolf who's utterly devoted to my goody-two-shoes cousin,"

"Like, excuse me for being concerned with her well-being," Shaggy snapped.

Thunder rumbled outside foretelling another storm, glancing out the window Faybelle watched Melinda and her group scramble for cover. She rolled her eyes. This mystery was boring and she would much rather go to bed. When Shaggy had his back turned she crept over to the kitchen door and pried it open quietly.

Only to come face to face with the demon


	7. Chapter 7

"G-guys" Faybelle stammered.

"What?"

"Turn around,"

Shaggy and Scooby did so before letting out screams of terror. The demon sneered at them. Faybelle flew backward straight into and then out of the window. Shaggy only stopped long enough to turn the stove off before following suit, Scooby right on his heels as always. Darting across the courtyard and back into the building they crossed paths with Melinda and her group.

"What's up with you guys?" Melinda questioned.

The demon crashed through the window.

"Oh, I see," Melinda nodded.

"RUN FOR IT!" Shaggy ordered.

They didn't need to be told twice. Running from the ground floor they eventuality crossed paths with everyone else. Their friends joined in the mad sprint away from the monster who kept swinging his scythe like a madman

they came to a hall lined with faculty portraits and tried to blend in. The ruse worked until Scooby accidentally sneezed and the chase resumed. They then were sent tumbling down into the basement thanks to an unforeseen trap door. Hopping to there feet, they hightailed it back upstairs to the main hallway where they darted from one classroom to another in a continuous zigzag fashion with the demon ending up in front of them twice. Finally, they returned to Melinda's dorm after the demon had disappeared most likely trapped under a fallen bookcase in the library.

"Shh," Shaggy ordered upon seeing Christina was sleeping still.

"She doesn't look relaxed at all," Darling noticed.

Shaggy took a closer look realizing that Darling was correct. Christina clenched the blankets, forehead beaded with cold sweat, her face twisted with agony.

Then she started to whimper.

Shaggy had enough. She wasn't having a nightmare! Not on his watch! Pushing past the others he rushed to Christina's bedside, prying her hands from the blankets.

"Shh, you're okay, you're okay," he promised.

Christina continued to whimper.

"Shh, I promise. You're safe,"

She latched onto him in her sleep but he remained calm. Slowly, patiently, he coaxed her back into a peaceful sleep, pressing a tender kiss to her cheek once she finally relaxed.

He refused to leave her side so, Scooby plodded down to the kitchen to finish the soup for when she woke up.

"Like, did you guys find anything?"

"There's a whole network of secret passages and rooms" Dirk declared, "All over the school,"

"We like, found that out the hard way," Shaggy grumbled, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"There were footprints leading to and from the outside passages," Melinda offered.

"That could be how he's getting around without being seen," Clawdeen nodded.

"That doesn't explain how he attacked us outside of school grounds," Faybelle snidely remarked.

"I suspect we were being followed," Duncan responded.

"Like, as soon as the rain lets up we'll like, speak to Red,"

"And we can speak with Bigs tomorrow since it's so late," Clawdeen added.

"What if the Demon comes back while we're sleeping?" Dexter inquired.

"Let me handle this," Melinda smirked, "Magical locks for everyone!"

"But what if he gets past them?"

"Then just scream,"

"Easy enough, Goodnight,"

"Night,"

…...

* * *

Christina woke to the sounds of rainfall. She smiled softly, sitting up and looking around the room. No one else seemed to have noticed she'd woken up yet. They were too busy chowing down on a late dinner.

Shaggy looked up from his dinner, wiping the food from his face before smiling at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Okay," she yawned.

"I have a surprise for you,"

"Do you now?" Christina teased.

Shaggy presented her with the soup which Melinda had kept warm in her favorite mug.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

Shaggy filled Christina in on their findings and their run-in with the demon while she drank her soup.

"Anyone else notice he only shows up when it rains?" Christina asked.

"And it doesn't rain here often," Melinda nodded, looking up from her work.

"So he controls the weather then?" Shaggy guessed.

"Maybe, maybe not," Christina mused, "When we were in the vault earlier I found a book on magical artifacts,"

"So you're saying..."

"It'd take a certain set but it is possible he's using talismans,"

"Smart thinkin' Christy,"

"Thanks, M. so, did you guys interview Grimm?"

"No, we wanted to wait for you,"

"First thing tomorrow then?"

"First thing tomorrow,"

…...

* * *

Christina lay awake that night, listening to the rain dancing on the roof of the school. Staring out the window she was greeted by the all-too-familiar night briers. Grimm had always insisted they were there for the protection of the students but Christina had her doubts. She smiled to herself. The students all had their own way of sneaking out herself included. These were after all the briers from the Sleeping Beauty tale, she had learned how to control them fairly quickly. But, those days were behind her now.

"Christina?"

she turned to find Shaggy watching her, "Yes?"

"Can't sleep?"

"I'm scared too,"

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah," she shuddered, "It was worse,"

"He can't hurt you anymore, Christina,"

"It wasn't just him, Shaggy, it was my mother, her corpse, staring right at me,"

A lone tear slid down her cheek, "I-I wish I hadn't left that morning. I could have protected her,"

Shaggy stood from his place on the floor and joined Christina on the bed as she struggled to hold herself together.

"I could have done something-" she choked.

Shaggy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Shh,"

Christina cried silently, bitterly, the tears soaked Shaggy's shirt but he didn't mind. Slowly, he began to rock her back and forth, rubbing circles into her back until she calmed.

"I know this case is hard for you but I promise I'm like, right here,"

"Don't leave,"

"I wouldn't dream of it,"

…...

* * *

Christina was woken by the sunlight streaming through the window being obscured by one over-protective dragon. She slid soundlessly out of bed and pushed the window open.

"Good morning, Spitfire," she laughed as the dragon attempted to lick her again, "Ready for the day?"

He wagged his tail.

"At least one of us is,"

Christina wasn't sure she could face the day ahead. More interviews, more research. The reason they were there, their mission hung over her like the darkest of clouds on the worst of days. Yet, the day was pleasantly warm, not a cloud in the sky. Further proof that this demon was no magical creature. He had no real power. Just another costumed crazy.

_And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!_

Every one of Shaggy's stories ended this way and Christina doubted this would be any different.

Could she make it?

This demon was merely a distraction, a diversion to keep them from the real goal but could she handle it?

_I'm standing on shaky ground. One wrong step and I'll be done for._

With this solemn thought, she crept to the cafeteria, using her magic to remain unseen, unheard by those around her. The Rebels looked worse for wear, downright spooked. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why. Melinda had brought reports back the night before that the demon was terrorizing the Rebels.

Christina had a hunch Grimm was somehow involved. He seemed troubled by the demon only when asked about it. If he had truly been worried he would have shut down the school but Ever After High remained open.

In the next few minutes alone chaos ensued as the skies turned black as night and rain began pouring. A single flash of lightning revealed the demon at the head of the cafeteria. Screams pierced the air as the monster began to purse group after group of known rebels swinging his scythe angrily.

Christina slipped out of the room and back to the dorms right and her friends were preparing to leave for their morning interview with Grimm.

"Guys, we need to focus on the Demon case right now,"

"Okay,"

No one questioned her as they connected the dots themselves.

"Where to, Christy?"

"Grimm's office, I have a feeling it's empty,"

"Lead the way,"

…...

* * *

The office was empty. Melinda volunteered to be look-out while the others looked around.

"That's the Storybook of Legends?"

"Yes, Shaggy, you didn't notice it before?" Christina responded, examining the shelves of books.

"It's huge,"

"Yes, why don't you look around it for me?"

"Okay,"

"Guys he's coming!" Melinda hissed.

Everyone quickly joined hands with Christina who teleported them back to the dorm.

"Let's try again tonight," Christina decided.

"What do we do until then?"

"We keep an eye on the students,"


	8. Chapter 8

Christina and company kept an eye on the students. The demon attacked several times throughout the day appearing and disappearing so suddenly it was more of a blink and you miss it encounter. The students were scared, very scared all walking from class to class with fear-stricken faces. Even those who didn't usually show fear were scared.

"This is getting out of hand," Christina moaned, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Christina?" Shaggy fretted, "You alright?"

"In a matter of speaking," Christina huffed.

Shaggy grabbed her arm, worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm stressed!"

"We notice," Melinda drawled.

"Now, that it's getting late we should hunt for clues," Duncan suggested,

"And leave our friends at risk?" Clawdeen questioned.

"He's never struck after curfew,"

"Good point, let's grab dinner and get moving." Shaggy agreed, more excited by the prospect of dinner.

"Let's search Grimm's office after lights out," Christina declared.

…...

* * *

The halls were dark with long shadows that stretched long, playing tricks on the eyes. Scooby clung to Shaggy who held onto Christina while Clawdeen and Duncan walked hand and hand. They were as quiet as mice both for the sake of their sleeping friends and to keep a low profile. Arriving at the door to the office Christina tried the knob. It was locked as expected.

Scooby picked the lock with his tail and held the door open for the rest of the gang.

"It's creepy in here," Shaggy declared in a frightened whisper.

"The sooner we search for clues, the sooner we can leave," Christina reassured him, "Now, go search around the Book,"

"We've got the bookshelves," Duncan said, smiling at Clawdeen.

"One for me and one for you," Clawdeen added.

"I'll take the desk then," Christina decided.

Scooby, for his part, put his nose to the ground and went to work.

"That's a lot of awards," Duncan observed with a low whistle.

Christina rolled her eyes. Grimm's awards were something he proudly displayed among his knick-knacks, nothing of interest there.

"Awards nothing, look at all these books! First editions," Clawdeen piped.

It would be an impressive sight if it weren't surrounded by family photos, all with eerily serious faces.

"Like, nothing around here," Shaggy announced.

"You and Scooby help me search the desk and file cabinets then,"

"Sure thing, Christy,"

Christina moved to the filing cabinets in the outer-office while Shaggy and Scooby took over the desk and it's many, many drawers.

Thumbing through the files, Christina stumbled upon hers, pulling it out with a curious gleam in her eye. She tucked it in her bag for later before finding her mother's shoved away, hidden. Well, she wasn't just going to leave it besides, what use were these files to Grimm? Christina attended Monster High now and her mother had graduated years ago.

"Scoob, Like, look what I found!"

Shaggy pulled out peanut brittle from the top drawer, he split it with Scooby before they inhaled it.

"Back to the clues, guys," Duncan laughed, "Hey, what's this?"

A crystal skull had been hidden behind some of the larger awards. Duncan could have sworn he had seen it before but he couldn't place where or when. Carefully moving the awards back into place he elected to help Clawdeen thumb through the books.

Having finished with the files Christina moved back to the desk, helping Shaggy and Scooby sift through the many drawers. Headmaster Grimm didn't seem to be very organized at all.

"ow, Scooby,"

The Dane had bumped Shaggy's head with one of the drawers.

"Sorry," Scooby apologized.

"You okay?" Christina asked, sweetly.

"I think so," Shaggy replied, rubbing the sore spot on his head, "Kiss it better?"

Christina obliged with a giggle.

"We found something," Clawdeen chirped, setting a box down on the desk.

It was no bigger than a shoebox and very plain but they could leave no stone unturned so, Duncan pulled off the lid.

…...

* * *

The next day.

The rain beat against the windows as the students entered the castereria. Not many had been able to sleep, most were rubbing their eyes and yawning. Their eyes dropped with tiredness but were filled with fear. Thunder boomed and lightning crackled then the demon was there before them, brandishing his scythe. Shrieks of filled the room as everyone present tensed to run...

"Hey! Ugly! Over here!"

all eyes turned to Christina who stood at the opposite end of the room, a teasing smile dancing on her face.

"FOOLISH CHILD!" the monster roared, advancing on Christina.

She leaped into the air, zipping out of the room and through the once cheery halls, the monster right on her heels, swinging his scythe as always.

"Can't catch me!" Christina teased doing a flip mid-air.

The demon growled, growing more frantic with every second.

Christina flew up and down, doing flips as she went.

"AH!" she yelped as a door swung open, knocking her out of the air.

She hit the floor scrambling away, the demon reached for her...

"BACK AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" Shaggy yelled jumping between them, claws extended.

The demon backed up a few steps, where a net was thrown over him by Clawdeen and duncan who tied it closed and hauled him back to the castleteria.

"It's time to see who this demon really is," Christina declared.

All eyes were on them, Blondie pulled out her mirror pad to record the unmasking for her mirror cast.

Duncan pulled off the mask to reveal Headmaster Grimm.

Mystery solved and written off as a get the Rebels to sign the book scheme but something didn't sit right with Christina. Grimm could have hurt someone with the scythe which was very, real and sharp.

"Christy, you don't look so well," Shaggy whispered, noting how pale Christina seemed.

"I'm not laying down again, Shaggy, we've got a job to do," Christina replied.

"We better be careful,"

"And keep a low profile,"

"Right,"

The group turned to leave.

**THMP**

Christina hit the ground out cold.

* * *

**UGH, I seem to be losing touch with this story! It has a clear path (Clear-ish) but I can't seem to grab on and take off with it! I'm losing it over here!**


	9. Chapter 9

"CHRISTINA!" Shaggy yelled dropping to the ground beside her, "Wake up, come on, wake up,"

he shook her by the shoulders and only stopped when he was pulled away by Duncan and Clawdeen.

"That's not going to help her," Clawdeen reasoned, "Let's get her to the nurse,"

Shaggy carried her, having horrible flashbacks to the last time Christina was like this. When Drew had put her in the hospital and she nearly died.

_Please, please, don't be dying on me, Christy, I love you._

Ever After High didn't have one nurse. They had a small army of tiny nurse fairies. All of which couldn't figure out what was going on with Christina. Like nothing, they had ever seen before as the group was told.

"What do we do now?" Shaggy asked impatiently, worriedly clinging to the still unconscious Christina.

"First let's get her somewhere safe," Clawdeen declared.

"Where?"

Clawdeen smiled.

…...

They brought her downstairs, straight to Bigs even though he was teaching a class. Upon seeing Christina he dismissed, barking out an assignment no one was going to do before ushering the group out. They traveled at once to Hood Hollow, only getting there so quickly via well. Bursting into Red's home without warning. Although distressed at the sight of Christina, Red kept her wits about her ordering them to set her on the couch.

"She's feverish," Red observed, "I've never seen her sick, what happened?"

"We don't know," Shaggy said, "She just fell,"

Clawdeen and Duncan shared a look, "We might," Clawdeen declared.

"Killer of the Dead, poison," Duncan continued.

"She's...dying," Shaggy croaked, fearfully.

He grabbed Christina's hand tightly.

"No, Christina's only half-vampire, she won't die, she's going to be sick for a while though,"

"When will she like, wake up?"

"Hard to say"

"Let her rest," Red ordered.

Shaggy stayed right by her side, he wasn't going to leave her not for all the food in the world. She finally began to stir an hour later just as they were managing to force some food into Shaggy who was too concerned for Christina to eat a single bite. He didn't even budge when Scooby offered him the very last Scooby Snack.

Christina's eyes opened, glazed with exhaustion and fever. How did she get here? Why was she here? Head pounding and limbs shaking she struggled to push herself upright only to fall onto her back as a wave of nausea hit her making the room spin. She shut her eyes, begging it to stop

"Christina, you're awake!" Shaggy cried with relief, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, you're like, sick,"

"That's impossible, I've never been sick remember?" she coughed.

"Like, you are now,"

"How?" Christina demanded.

Shaggy wasn't about to tell her and risk a panic attack.

"Christy, what did you do last night?" he questioned.

She rolled her eyes at the absurd question, "I helped you search the office remember? You ate all the peanut brittle while I searched the files?"

"Like, what about after? Did you like, have a nightmare and take a walk?"

"No,"

"How about when we were leaving the office? Do you remember anything?"

"I hit my knee on the shelf, you were already out the door,"

"Did anything shake?"

"One of Grimm's knick-knacks fell, but I caught it,"

"What was it?"

"The skull, I put it right back, why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Don't worry about it, Christina," he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Get some rest, okay?"

Christina looked like she wanted to object but she kept quiet. Once she had drifted into a fever-ridden sleep Shaggy rushed into the kitchen to tell the others who all agreed it was suspicious but it was also way too early in their investigation to point the finger solely at Grimm. Deciding to continue with their investigation they ask Red if she knew anything more about Alissa and Radu's relationship.

"Anything you tell us could help," Clawdeen urged.

"They were both utterly devoted to Christina-"

"I sense a 'but' coming," Duncan interjected.

"It's nothing awful I assure you,"

The group waited.

"Alissa wanted to give Christina a sibling or two, she doesn't know."

"And Radu?"

"Was all for it there were some, however, that weren't as thrilled-"

"Grimm?"

"Yes, he paid a visit once while I was there,"

"What happened?"

…...

Alissa was none-too-pleased to see Milton Grimm on her doorstep. She let him in with a groan.

"I wasn't aware you had company," Milton observed, nodding to where Red sat on the couch.

"That's because you didn't tell me you were coming now, why are you here?"

"I was in the area and decided to pay a visit. Where is your uh, husband?"

"On a flight, now I assume you came here to meet my child?"

"If I could,"

"Butterfly, could you come here please?" Alissa called.

Grimm watched as a tiny fairy two maybe three toddled down the hall. At least she looked like a fairy. Oh, the relief! He smiled at the child only for her to run and hide behind her mother.

"This is my daughter, Christina," Alissa smiled, sitting down beside her friend on the couch, "She turned two last week"

"Mommy, am I in trouble?" Christina asked softly.

"No, you're not in trouble, Butterfly", Alissa reassured her. "This is Professor Grimm, Headmaster of Ever After High, where I went to school. Go say hello."

"Okay", Christina replied. She walked over to the man and held out her hand, smiling sweetly. "Hello, I'm Christina."

"Well hello, little..one?", he started to reply warmly when he noticed something strange and gasped slightly. "W-what a lovely smile you have, my dear."

"Thank you, sir. Mommy says I have Daddy's smile."

"I...see", he looked pointedly at Alissa, who smirked victoriously, as did Red.

The door opened at that moment and Radu stepped inside. Christina lit up like a Christmas tree while Alissa smiled wickedly. Her fear of the stranger was forgotten as Christina ran into her father's waiting arms.

"Daddy," she giggled.

Milton was frozen. Watching the exchange between dad and daughter with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Did you mind Mommy while I was gone?" Radu asked his daughter.

"Yes, Sir," she nodded,

"She did" Alissa nodded, standing to properly greet her husband with a kiss, "How was your flight?"

"Vonderful" Radu replied before turning to his daughter, " and, look what I found on my way home," He held out a single pink rose all the thorns cut off for Christina's safety.

"Thank you, Daddy," she smiled, gently taking the gift.

"Go put it in your vase, Butterfly, Mommy and Daddy have to talk,"

Christina skipped down the hall before turning to ask if Aunt Red would play with her.

"In a bit, Christina, run along now," Red gently replied.

The adults waited until Christina's door had shut to continue their conversation.

"She has fangs,"

"Yes, she does," Alissa nodded.

"Does-does she drink blood too?"

"No, she is appalled by the idea,"

"You need to have a pure fae child," Grimm declared.

"I refuse to be disloyal to my husband," Alissa snapped, sitting back on the couch where Radu soon joined her, "In fact, we're trying to have another child."

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"It's bad enough there's a vampire in Ever After! You can't contaminant your line any further! Why it could destroy-"

"That's quite enough out of you!" Alissa snapped, fire burning in her eyes, "I will NOT allow you to come into my home, insult my husband, my child and try to run my life. You may be the Headmaster at the school but that's where your power ends, my child, my CHILDREN will have the freedom to choose and I will support them whether they follow their 'destiny' or not! Now, get out!"

Grimm took his leave with an indigent huff.

…...

"Radu passed on before they could have any more children, Alissa was heartbroken. She always wanted another child but even after Radu's death she felt like she'd be betraying him,"

"We understand," Duncan politely nodded.

Shaggy stood to check on Christina. Finding her still asleep but in distress, another nightmare.

…...

Run.

Run.

Run.

Blindly through the darkness, stumbling over roots and logs but she had to get away from him. He was following her, taunting her.

"You can't run forever, Princess,"

Faster and faster even though her legs burned and her heart beat so fast it would explode out of her chest. She fell rolling down a hill only to splash in the mud at the bottom. Clawing her away across the ground it was hard to get to her feet harder still to run.

"I see you"

Run.

Run.

Run.

Straight into a moon-filled clearing.

Where her mother's corpse lay, stab wound still bleeding.

…...

"Christina, it's okay, sweetheart," Shaggy whispered when Christina bolted upright, grabbing her head in her hands as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No, no, no, it's not okay, I'm not okay," she cried tearfully, "He, he had me paralyzed, his plaything forced to obey him-"

"Christina-"

"I couldn't even control my voice-"

"Oh, Christy,"

"P-please, p-please don't leave me,"

"I won't not now, not ever,"

…...

Meanwhile, Grimm sat worriedly in his office remembering deeds past.

They couldn't find out.

…...

Van Hellscream was sitting at the desk in his study, working on his plan to get Monster High shut down when the crystal skull on a far shelf began to glow! It had thus far resisted his every effort to make it work for him.

"N-n-nnnnnoooo!", the skull rasped as it floated over to the desk. "Don't...want...to help...this hunter-scum! Aaauuugh!"

"Hello?", a different voice called from the skull. "Is anyone there? I am seeking the monster hunter Van Hellscream."

"I am Van Hellscream", the hunter replied, intrigued. "Who are you, to contact by so unorthodox and means?"

"Who I am is of no concern. The important thing is that I can give you another chance to kill the vampire that escaped you through a mirror nearly 4 years ago."

"Radu!", Van Hellscream growled. "You have my attention."

"Excellent!", the voice 'smirked'. "In one week, I will arrange for a mirror-portal to bring you to my realm, then return you home when the job is done. I will give you the details when you arrive, and I can compensate you with pixie-dust and other... items that are rare in your realm. Agreed?"

"I'll be ready."


	10. Chapter 10 FINAL CHAPTER!

In the few weeks, it took Christina to heal, the others re-interviewed everyone. They even snuck back into the school to speak with the Evil Queen again. The evidence was piling and pointing to Grimm. His hatred of Radu and clear dislike of Christina only served to strengthen their conviction. He was the prime suspect the only suspect but was he the actual killer.

Or was there another?

The group currently sat around the kitchen table while Christina remained on the couch in the living room Scooby keeping her company. They were silently awaiting Maleficent's arrival as she wanted to hear their progress and check-in on Christina.

Red was bustling in the background trying to make her house presentable but rejecting any offers of help.

"There has to be an accomplice or something!" Clawdeen stressed, "Grimm's a stiff, he doesn't strike me as the type to kill someone,"

"So we're looking for a contract killer then?" Duncan asked.

"It like, makes the most sense," Shaggy nodded "I'm like, going to check on Christina,"

Christina sat on the couch staring blankly at the wall.

"How are you feeling Christina?"

"Bored,"

"Just bored?"

"Cold,"

he wrapped another quilt around her. Sitting next to her quietly. She looked at him with a sorrowful glassy-eyed pout that made his heart melt. She was tired of couch arrest and it showed but Shaggy was firm. She needed to stay put and heal. Glancing out the window he was startled to see Spitfire curled around nearby trees watching the house intently. Dragging his gaze from the window to the rocker he found Prince fast asleep, Scooby wasn't far away passed out on the rug.

"When did Spitfire like, get here?"

Christina shrugged, laying her head on his shoulder.

Maleficent arrived minutes later. Her primary concern was not the investigation but, Christina. So naturally, she was enraged and suspicious when they told her the poison had come from Grimm's office. She commended the group on their skills before returning to Christina's side.

"The investigation is to be put on hold until you're well again, Christina," she informed her.

The young hybrid wanted to argue but held her tongue, nodding her understanding instead

…...

A few days later:

"They're getting too close to the truth! Much as it pains me, their little investigation needs to stop now!", Grimm's voice spoke through the Crystal Skull. "Eliminate them if you must! There are two werewolves, a talking dog, and a dragon-boy who claims to be some kind of 'prince' as if a monster could be royalty! Spare the hybrid if you can. The loss of the others will break her resolve; perhaps enough for her to sign her page in the Book, or at least return to the realm I sent her to."

"Just open the portal on Grimm's peak after nightfall", Van Hellscream grinned. "According to my copy on the Infini-Map, That's the most opportune time and place on your end. They won't even know what hit them."

Meanwhile,

"Penny for yer thoughts, Hot-Stuff?", Clawdeen asked, sliding onto Duncan's lap and into his warm embrace.

"We're missing something, Clawdeen", the half-kaiju said thoughtfully. "Like something we might have seen but didn't think was important, so we overlooked it. The one clue that would make it all come together and give us the solution. I'm gonna sneak back into Ever After High tonight and go over Grimm's office one more time."

"Has your pilot light gone out?!", the lovely werewolf chided. "How do you plan on doing that without being seen?!"

Duncan smirked as he grew and extended his wings.

"All right, shut up and let me kiss you for luck, Handsome", she smirked, pulling his face closer to kiss him.

…...

As dusk fell across the Hollow, Duncan prepared to leave, waiting until everyone else was asleep. He smiled softly as he passed Christina and Shaggy curled up together. If he hurried he'd be cuddled up with Clawdeen in no time. Under the cover of the night, he crept back into Ever After High, into Grimm's empty office where he rummaged through the various files and books, running over the trinkets displayed on the shelves, where he found the crystal skull, partially hidden. This is what made Christina sick. Why and how did Grimm have this?

Then the pieces fell into place.

Van Hellscream.

A foreboding feeling shot down his spine.

He had to get back to the Hollow and quickly!

Upon his arrival, he found Van Hellscream had already arrived and was outside the cottage setting a trap.

"A trap, Van Hellscream?", Duncan growled. "I heard you were a hunter, not a coward. Afraid to face them?"

"Never", the hunter hissed. "Simply precautions to prevent escape or interference. I'm finishing what I started long ago. Though I cannot fathom why my partner waited until now when it would have been so easy the finish it last time."

The commotion brought the others out of the house. Thankfully, the trap wasn't ready and therefore didn't spring.

Clawdeen and Shaggy growled, bracing themselves for a fight, Scooby doing the same.

"Shaggy?" Christina yawned stepping out of the house, "What's the matter?"

Van Hellscream paled upon seeing Christina. No one noticed, however, Shaggy trying to get Christina back inside, she was still weak and the last thing he wanted was to potentially lose her again.

"I am not going back inside!"

Shaggy didn't really have time for an argument so he pushed Christina behind him. Just in time for Prince and Spitfire to come crashing angrily onto the scene.

The magical vampire must die! She cannot be allowed to survive and breed! But the monsters and fairy tales arrayed against him were daunting, especially the dragon-boy. However, as a master hunter, Van Hellscream was prepared.

With a sweep of his arm, Van Hellscream threw multiple silver, crescent-moon-shaped throwing blades at all the wolves and tossed a smoke bomb with his other hand.

_Dragons can see through smoke so...YES! There he is charging ahead out of the smoke!', _Van Hellscream thought as he pointed a blue-tinted crystal wand at the snarling Duncan. A bolt of magic struck and encased the angry teen in a block of ice! Spitfire and Prince met the same fate

_'That takes care of the dragons _the hunter smirked to himself. The smoke cleared and he saw that the wolves had managed to avoid all the blades. Pity.

"Duncan!", Clawdeen cried upon seeing him locked in ice.

She moved to help him, only to spin around when Van Hellscream came for her. Throwing a silver dagger that sunk into her right forearm with intense pain.

The hunter quickly did the same for Shaggy.

Christina was fuming. Screw the fact she was in a paisley printed nightdress. IT WAS ON! She whipped out her wand and fired away. Only for the intense magic to come right back at her, she barely jumped away in time, moving to the right before firing once more. Only for the same thing to happen. Two more times and Christina was seriously angry.

"Poor, poor, stupid half-breed," Van Hellscream spat, "Your magic can't hurt me, not as long as I have this." he pulled an amulet from his pocket.

Christina grit her teeth.

"I killed your parents, it was so easy," he taunted drawing closer, "First your blood-sucking father then your weakling mother,"

"My mother was anything but weak," Christina charged, only for the hunter to sidestep her.

"I beg to differ, it was easy," he chuckled darkly, "All I asked for was some bread and I had her fooled," he lunged for Christina but she leaped away, brandishing her wand still, "Once she suspected something and tried to fight back it was useless, I drove that dagger through her heart,"

Christina shook her head.

"Killing your father was much simpler. I shot him in the back,"

"BUT WHY? WHY? WHAT DID MY FAMILY EVER DO TO YOU?" Christina screamed.

"THEY EXISTED! YOU EXIST!" he tackled Christina, "And now you can join them!"

During all of this, however, the ice trapping Duncan began to shake. Harder and faster until it exploded, ice raining everywhere and drawing Van Hellscream's attention away from Christina in time for Duncan to fly at him, separating him from Christina.

"IMPOSSIBLE! No dragon could free themselves from an ice tomb like that so quickly!"

"That's because I'm NOT a dragon, you nimrod!", Duncan smirked with flames in his mouth. "I'm half-kaiju! My dad is BELLOC!"

Christina stood looking wildly around the battle sight. Clawdeen and Shaggy were still crumpled to the ground, a dagger sticking out of their arms, Van Hellscream was distracted by Duncan who it seemed was intent on beating the snot out of him. Not that Christina could blame him but what could she do now?

Nothing. She didn't have to do anything as a mighty flapping of wings and an ear-spiting roar shook the trees. Maleficent landed before them in a fiery rage. Trapping Van Hellscream within a cage of thorns so sharp the tiniest touch would draw blood. Not that it mattered considering he was already covered in it thanks to Duncan. With Van Hellscream contained, Christina rushed to Shaggy's side, Duncan doing the same for Clawdeen, each wondering:

_What now?_

…...

"I'll ask again, WHO were you working with?" Maleficent demanded to know.

Hours had passed. Clawdeen and Shaggy both had been taken care of, stitched up and bandaged. The dragons had thawed, Christina doting on them while they slept curled around the trees on either side of the cottage. Christina worked very hard to compose herself with a hot shower, a warm blanket and a piece of cherry pie.

Now, here they were, in the living room, Van Hellscream caged across from them while Maleficent frightening and calm interrogated him. He wasn't cracking, The Dark Fae Queen at the end of her rope finally cast a truth spell upon him, her dragon shadow looming behind her.

"Who?"

"Milton Grimm," he spat the words against his will.

Christina gasped, bursting into tears once more. So, Grimm truly did hate her family! Shaggy held onto her trying to help her calm down but it was near impossible. The nights' events had rattled her to her core as this whole mystery had and she couldn't take it anymore. The two didn't even notice Maleficent until she laid a hand on Christina's shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said, "Tomorrow we'll make sure all of Ever After knows what he did,"

"What about him?" Shaggy asked, glancing at Van Hellscream.

"I know just what to do," Maleficent grinned, turning to the stone-faced hunter.

Maleficent painfully blasted him with her magic. He wanted to scream but he could not. It felt like he was on fire. The fire slowly burnt away his skin as scales forced their way in. The room around him grew large and larger as he shrank stopping at barely three feet. His bones proceeded to shift and pop painfully as his skeleton reformed itself a sharp pulling sensation yanked two wings from his back as a rat-like tail snaked it's way out. His eyes and nose burned painfully as they too changed. He closed his eyes and tried to fight off the pain failing as fangs cut their way through his gums and two very long tusks painfully pushed out.

There was still blood leaking from his mouth and scales when the pain finally subsided. Worse yet, the hybrid was laughing at him through her tears, her friends joining in. his sense of balance was thrown off when Maleficent reached inside the cage and grabbed him forcefully. Bringing him to her eye-level she said:

"You shall spend the rest of your life as that which you have hunted so passionately!", Maleficent smirked

She turned him to face the mirror where he was greeted by the sight of a chupacabra. He tried to scream only to let out an animalistic shriek. He tried and tried but he was unable to form words.

"I now send you home, Van Hellscream. May others be as passionate in the hunting of YOU."

With those words, she flung him into the small portal she had opened his shrieks of terror fading as it closed.

…...

a perfect sunny day was an excellent backdrop for the Thronecoming parade. Milton stood happily beside his brother Giles, smiling for all the reporters and news crews that were gathered. Hopefully, his world was now free of monsters

"GRIMM" Maleficent roared, the sky turning black as she, Christina and, Christina's friends appeared.

"Lady Maleficent," he gulped, "How nice too-"

"YOU HAD MY PARENTS KILLED!" Christina screamed causing everyone present to gasp in surprise.

"I was protecting Ever After," Grimm replied evenly.

Maleficent neared him, "Although I'm not allowed to replace you without the consent of the school board you might want to consider resigning or else," Maleficent hissed, smiling as Grimm paled.

With that warning, the group left, knowing every news outlet and gossip magazine would publish the truth and while protected it would damage Milton Grimm's reputation.

…...

With the case solved and justice doled out it was time for Christina and her friends to go home.

"I don't see how I'm going to explain, you two to Uncle Dracula," Christina laughed, scooping Prince into her arms while Spitfire watched.

The portal stood ready behind them but, Christina found herself crushed with goodbye hugs and promises to visit.

"We'll have another sleepover soon," she promised.

After the teens had left the room Maleficent embraced her granddaughter, "I'll come to visit," she whispered making Christina smile, "And I'll bring you back whenever you want,"

"Thank you, Grandmother,"

"You're welcome, now go, your Uncle's waiting for you,"

"I'm thankful we remembered to message them," Duncan chuckled, "Who knows what my dad would have done,"

they cringed.

With one final goodbye, the group stepped through the portal and into the excited embrace of relatives on the other side. Maleficent watched briefly before turning to the urn they had left behind, she had something important to do.

…...

"...AAaauuuugh!", Drew screamed in agony as his body finished regenerating. "Wh-what? Wh-wh-where am I? The last thing I remember was being chained to a wall while the half-normie punk werewolf was allowed to beat on me for hours! And then D-D-Duncan grinning as he burned me with his fire, starting at my feet! H-h-h-how did I survive?"

"You didn't", a regal, female voice said nearby. He turned to see the tall, mature Dark Fairy standing between him and the only door in this windowless stone room. "I brought you back from death with the Blood Ritual."

"Well, thank you", he replied. "I can never walk in the sun again for the rest of my un-life, but at least I'm back. I owe you one. Now to get my princess back and..."

"You misunderstand, you arrogant fool", she hissed. "I brought you back because death is too good, too quick, and too merciful for the likes of you!"

"QUICK?! MERCIFUL?!", he snarled as he stood. "You have no idea how humiliating and painfully slow & agonizing my death was!"

"It was NOTHING compared to what you shall suffer for all of eternity at my hands for what you did to my granddaughter Christina!"

"Wh-wh-who are you?", Drew stammered, fear starting to claw and clutch at his undead heart, as the dark power radiating from her became palpable and oppressive.

"Who am I?", she sneered with a bone-chilling chuckle. "I am the Queen of Darkness. The Mistress of All Evil. **I. AM. **_**MALEFICENT!"  
**_

THE END

…...

**Was it the best ever? Probably not but I tried. A big thank you goes to ****DRAGONDAVE45** **for all of their help and encouragement.**

**Lord knows I needed it LOL.**

**Please review!**


End file.
